


Recipe of Love

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Light Angst, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Meron nga bang tamang recipe sa pag-ibig?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58
Collections: preggy!soo fic fiesta 2020





	Recipe of Love

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!
> 
> sorry na agad madaming mali dito pero kasi 😭 sana ay mapatawad niyo ang mga iyon. Aayusin ko sooner than later pramis! Pero for the meantime, sana ay maenjoy niyo ang aking take sa prompt na ito: 
> 
> _NO. 24: CEO Heir!Jongin na nagpanggap na may gusto kay Kyungsoo na anak ng negosyanteng kaaway ng tatay niya at para mapabagsak ang kumpanya ng mga Do, ang paibigin si Kyungsoo ang pinakay niya para makuha ang mahahalagang impormasyon tungkol sa DO Corp. Ang kaso lang, nabuntis niya._
> 
> Hi Prompter! Sana hindi ka magalit dahil mej nalihis sa prompt mo itong nasulat ko (｡ﾉω＼｡)
> 
> Hello Mod! Labyu (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Hello mga mambabasa! Sana ay magustuhan niyo ang munti kong alay na itu. 〜(꒪꒳꒪〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜
> 
> PAALALA!
> 
> Ang kathang ito ay naglalaman ng genderbend content at fem!Soo, kaya naman kung hindi kumportable, huwag mo na i-stress ang sarili mo at ienjoy mo na lamang ang iba pang fics sa collection na ito. 🤟🏼

“Kyungsoo Do, 28, graduate of the University of Santo Tomas, BS Hospitality Management, major in Culinary Entrepreneurship.”

Bukod sa mga bagay na ito ay mahaba pa ang mga datos patungkol sa isang Kyungsoo Do ang nakasaad sa email na natanggap nya mula sa kanyang pinasan na si Chanyeol. Ito ang pabor na hiningi niya sa pinsan bago bumalik ng Pilipinas. He has a mission to carry out, at tingin niya ito na ang tamang panahon to para simulan ito. 

Maliban sa formal na picture na nasa unang pahina ng report ng kanyang pinsan, meron pang iilang litrato ng dalaga ang kasama mula sa kanyang mga social media account. 

Hindi naman niya maikakaila na maganda itong si Kyungsoo Do. Katamtaman ang haba ng kaniyang itim na buhok, katamtaman din ang tangkad at kutis-mayaman. Maganda din ang smile nito kaya naman napangiti din si Jongin. At least hindi siya masiyadong mahihirapan na gawin ang misyon niya. Bonus talaga na kahali-halina ang magiging biktima niya.

Binuksan niya ang isang discreet na note file sa desktop niya. Childish siguro pero ilang taong pinaghandaan ito ni Jongin. There is no room for any mistakes. Mas okay na iyong safe kaysa naman mabulilyaso pa lahat dahil sa isang misstep.

Ang gist lang naman ng plano niya ay umuwi sa Pilipinas and make one Kyungsoo Do fall in love with him. Siguraduhin na hulog na hulog ang dalaga sa kaniya at pagkatapos ay, iiwanan niya rin ito. A grand plan for an ultimate ghosting. All of these because Jongin believes in karma. In this case, siya ang magiging karma ng mga Do. Ninakaw lang naman ng mga ito ang secret recipe ng Adobo ala Kim na ipinamana sa kanilang angkan ng ilang henerasyon.

Tinuturing iyon na kayamanan ng kanilang pamilya kaya ang gamitin ito and commercialize it ay hinding-hindi mapapatawad ni Jongin. Pinaka-iingatan iyon ng kaniyang ina pero imbes na maipamana sa mga ate niya at sa mga magiging anak nila, star na ang Adobo ala Kim ng mga restaurant ng mga Do na ngayon ay kilala na bilang Golden Adobo.

Kayamanan ang ninakaw sa kanila, kayamanan din ang kukunin sa kanila ni Jongin.

Lahat ng nakakakilala sa pamilya Do ay alam kung gaano nila inaalagaan ang kanilang prinsesang si Kyungsoo. Kaya naman she’s a perfect pawn para sa mga plano ni Jongin. He will have his revenge bago pa man niya tuluyang asikasuhin ang expansion ng sarili nilang restaurant chain galing US pabalik sa Pilipinas.

Patutunayan niyang nothing beats the original.

Chineck na din niya ang kaniyang flight details para kinabukasan, para siguradong he will be going back to the Philippines on schedule. Gusto niyang simulan ang lahat ng maayos para ma-set niya ang tamang pace para sa kaniyang mga plano.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ms. Kyungsoo,” ang nasabing dalaga ay napatingin mula sa spreadsheet na nirereview niya sa kaniyang laptop. Nakadungaw ang secretary ni Kyungsoo na si Wendy mula sa pintuan ng kaniyang opisina. Halatang may nangyaring unexpected dahil sa kayang kabadong aura. “Meron pong naghahanap sa inyo sa dining area.”

Alam naman ni Kyungsoo na hindi siya iistorbohin ng secretary kung hindi siya kailangan. “Is there a problem with a customer? Hindi ba kaya ni ate Irene?”

Lumaki ng bahagya ang mga mata ni Wendy sa gulat at umiling ito. “Wala naman po, Ms. Kyungsoo pero may isang customer po na gusto daw pong makausap kayo. Most likely first time customer po.”

Hindi naman ganoon ka-abala si Kyungsoo kaya naman pagbibigyan na niya ang hiling ng particular customer na iyon. Kung first-timer nga, she will not waste an opportunity na pabalikin ito. Tumayo na siya mula sa kaniyang mesa at sineniyasan ang secretary na dalhin siya sa customer na gusto siyang makausap.

Paglabas niya sa dining area, kapansin-pansin naman na karamihan sa kanilang mga customer ay napalingon sa kaniya. Sinuklian niya ang atensyon ng mga ngiti. Minsan lang din talaga siya nagpapakita in public dahil halos celebrity status na din siya dahil sa kanilang mga VIP na clientele. Isa pa, masaya siya na nag-e-enjoy ang kanilang mga customers sa kanilang mga pagkain at service. Part yan ng signature ng mga restaurant under the Do Food Group.

Sa totoo lang, medyo nag-assume si Kyungsoo tungkol sa customer na humiling na makausap siya. Middle-aged, may kaya at mukhang pihikan sa pagkain pero naimpress nila. Ganyan usually ang mga nakakausap niya sa parehong circumstance. Hindi niya ineexpect ang malapad na balikat na nakatalikod sa kaniya sa booth na pinagdalhan sa kaniya ni Wendy.

Lalong hindi niya inexpect na mukhang kasing-edad lang din niya ang makakausap. Sa mga expectations niya, isa lang ang tumama. Halata ang estado sa buhay ng first-time customer na ito sa kaniyang casual Gucci ensemble. Medyo may kahabaan ang buhok na naka-brush up kaya kita ang undercut.

Hindi naman mapigilan ni Kyungsoo na i-appreciate ang bago nilang customer dahil gwapo ito, mas gwapo pa sa mga models na nakasalamuha na niya dati. Tindig pang modelo din kaya hindi na magtataka si Kyungsoo kung matangkad ito. She tried to remain professional syempre kaya ngumiti siya at sinabi na ang spiel na “Welcome to The Eden. I hope you’re enjoying your food.”

Ngumiti din pabalik ang gwapong customer niya, “It’s one of the best I’ve ever had, actually. That’s why I asked if I could talk to you to give my praises. I wasn’t expecting to see a beautiful lady manning all of these. No wonder why your food is great and your service is excellent.”

Bolero at inglisero. Gusto na sana rumolyo ng mga mata ni Kyungsoo pero it will not help kung gusto niyang i-entice na bumalik ito sa restaurant niya at magdala pa ng mga kakilala. Isa pa, hindi din naman ang gwapong ito ang naunang mambola sa kaniya. Sanayan na lang din.

Kyungsoo bowed and made sure that she has her professional smile on. “Thank you for your kind words. We do hope that you can come back and maybe bring your friends over so they can have the same experience. Here in Eden, we would love to have our customers share our love for good food.”

May pa-smirk pa ang gwapong customer sa kaniya. “Oh, I will. Good thing I followed my friend’s suggestion to eat here first thing after I land. You made me feel a warm welcome for my homecoming.”

Tunog sincere naman ang lalaki kaya naman medyo nagrelax na si Kyungsoo. Kahit sino man basta marunong mag-appreciate ng masarap na pagkain, lumalambot talaga siya. Mukhang maangas pero baka naman hinusgahan na siya kaagad ni Kyungsoo. Isa pa, balikbayan? Sila ang mga customer na gustong-gusto ni Kyungsoo dahil sila iyong mga hindi nakakatikim ng mga pagkaing Pilipino kaya gusto niya na ipaalala sa kanila ang sarap ng lutong bahay.

Tinawag niya si Wendy at nanghingi ng business card niya. Buti na lamang at parating may naka-ipit sa planner ng sekretarya. “Please do let us extend our welcome for your homecoming. You can let me know in advance when you will come back and I’ll make sure to prepare something special.”

Iniabot niya ang card sa lalaki na agad namang kinuha na may malaking ngiti. Mukhang napaaga lang ang panghuhusga ni Kyungsoo. “That’s a too generous offer but I’ll take you up on that, Kyungsoo,” sagot nito matapos basahin ang card. “I’m Jongin Kim, by the way,” noong kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin, nakaramdam siya ng kakaiba. Pinag-walang bahala niya lang at inexcuse ang sarili para makabalik na sa kaniyang opisina.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Malamang nga at hindi  _ wala lang _ ang naramdaman ni Kyungsoo noong unang beses na nagka-hawak ang kamay nila ni Jongin. Bumalik nga ito sa The Eden mga apat na araw pagkatapos ng una niyang pagpunta sa restaurant. At hindi lamang iyon ang huling beses na bumalik ang binata. Hindi kalaunan, naging araw-araw na ang pagpunta niya. Minsan may mga kasamang kaibigan, madalas siya lang mag-isa.

Pati mga messages niya kay Kyungsoo naging kasing dalas ng pag-kain niya sa Eden. Hindi na niya pinatawag pa ulit si Kyungsoo para makausap ng personal pero hindi siya nakakalimot na magbigay ng reviews sa pagkain niya. Noong una medyo naiirita na si Kyungsoo pero kinalaunan, naappreciate na din niya ang mga mensahe dahil hindi naman puros papuri lang ang sinasabi ni Jongin.

Halatang may alam siya sa pagkain kaya naging interesado na din si Kyungsoo sa kaniyang mga komento.

Ang araw-araw na pagpunta ni Jongin ay mas dumalas pa. Halos dalawa o tatlong beses na itong kumakain sa Eden sa isang araw at halos matikman na niya ang lahat ng items sa menu ng restaurant. Nachallenge si Kyungsoo kaya naman after two years of opening Eden, nagsimula siyang mag-isip ng idadagdag sa menu nila. Tingin niya it’s about time na din naman pero sinabi naman niya na dahil kay Jongin kaya niya naisipang ituloy ang plano niya.

Kung dati nakikita ng staffs ng Eden si Jongin sa dining area, makalipas ang halos dalawang buwan, diretso na ito sa opisina ng manager at naging main stay na din sa personal kitchen ni Kyungsoo sa loob ng restaurant. Si Jongin ang naging taste tester ng dalaga para sa kaniyang mga naiisipang recipe.

Hindi naman maiiwasan na maging malapit sila sa isa’t-isa. Kung si Kyungsoo ang tatanungin, friends sila pero hindi din? They’re both adults at kahit naman na walang experience si Kyungsoo pagdating sa pag-d-date, hindi naman siya manhid para hindi maramdaman na may gusto si Jongin sa kaniya. Sa mga kilos at banat nito sa kaniya, obvious din naman talaga. Halos lahat na ng staff niya inaasar na silang dalawa.

Isa pa, noong nakilala pa niya ng mas maayos si Jongin, doon niya nalaman na mahilig talaga siyang kumain kaya madaming alam sa pagkain. Magaling daw kasi magluto ang nanay niya kaya naman hindi maiwasang maging kritiko siya ng ibang mga pagkaing natikman. Sobra din ang pagmamahal ni Jongin sa pamilya niya, base sa mga kwento nito. Pati na din sa mga aso niya, aliw na aliw ang manager ng Eden.

Maalaga? Mabait? Mahilig kumain? Gwapo? Hindi naman mahirap kausap si Kyungsoo.

Kaya naman friends sila pero not quite kasi may gusto sila sa isa’t-isa.

Around three months of knowing each other, buti na lang din nilinaw na ni Jongin ang intensyon niya kay Kyungsoo. Nandoon sila sa personal kitchen ni Kyungsoo at pinagsasaluhan ang improved version niya ng pininiyahang manok. Tahimik maliban sa kalansing ng kubyertos nila sa kanilang mga pinggan. Masaya si Kyungsoo dahil satisfied na siya sa kaniyang recipe at agad namang sumang-ayon si Jongin.

Kukuha pa sana si Kyungsoo ng manok para papakin pero nagbunggo ang kamay nila ni Jongin. Medyo nahiya na siya dahil medyo madami na din ang kaniyang nakain kaya papaunahin na sana niya ang binata. Pero hindi naman nakalayo ang kamay niya dahil hinawakan na iyon ni Jongin at nagtama ang kanilang mga mata.

“Soo, I think now is a good time as any, so I’ll get straight to the point na. Pwede ba kitang ligawan?”

Kinabukasan, binaba na ni Kyungsoo ang bagong item sa menu nila: Creamy Pininiyahang Manok.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lunes, unang araw ng linggo at isa sa mga araw na pinaka-abala si Kyungsoo. Karamihan kasi ng mga suppliers nila ay ngayon nagpapadala ng kanilang mga inorder, coming from a busy weekend. Like usual, hands on siya sa pag-check kung kumpleto ba ang mga deliveries, kung tama ba iyon sa requirement nila for the week, kung maayos ang quality ng lahat (especially sa mga ingredients) at kung nailalagay sa tamang storage ang mga ito.

Maagang nagsimula ang araw niya, alas-singko pa lang ay andoon sa siya sa Eden kasama ang kaniyang mga staff at si Wendy. Usually, limang personnel lang naman ang kailangan niya to make sure that everything is in place pero parang namamalik-mata siya at may pang-anim?

Baka may muta pa siya na hindi natanggal kaya napakamot siya sa mata para na din maalis ang natitirang antok sa mga ito pero may sobra pa din. Noong lumapit na ang kaniyang mga tauhan para sa briefing, doon niya lang nakita ang malaking ngiti sa mukha ni Jongin. Na-touch naman si Kyungsoo sa presensiya ng manliligaw. Nabanggit na niya dito noon ang tungkol sa weekly routine niya pero ngayon lang nagpakita si Jongin.

May kilig at tuwa na hindi na niya pinigilan nang lumapit si Jongin sa kaniya at may iniabot na paper bag. “I remembered na maaga ang start ng araw mo today kaya I brought you breakfast,” tapos tinaas din niya ang isa pang kamay na may hawak na mas malaking paper bag. “I brought breakfast for everyone, actually.”

Mapanloko ang mga ngiti ng mga tauhan ni Kyungsoo sa kanila pero hinayaan na lang niya. Tutal matagal naman na nilang alam na may something sa boss nila at sa poging suki ng restaurant nila. Kahit na hindi mahilig si Kyungsoo sa fast food, kinuha pa din niya ang offered na paper bag. It’s the thought that counts, ika nga. “Thanks ah. Hindi ka na dapat nag-abala.”

Iniabot na din ni Kyungsoo ang dalang breakfast ni Jongin kay Wendy para i-distribute sa mga kasama nila habang sila ni Jongin ay tumuloy sa opisina niya. “I’m trying to get on your good side kaya hayaan mo na ako,” sagot naman ni Jongin habang pinagbubuksan siya ng pinto. “Impressed ka ba?”

Sa totoo lang, madaming plus points para kay Kyungsoo ang pa-breakfast ni Jongin. Una, alam niya na hindi early morning person itong kasama niya. Pangalawa, gaya nga ng sabi niya, hindi na dapat nag-abala pa si Jongin. Siya naman kasi ang madalas na nagluluto ng breakfast nila pagkatapos ng kanilang mga tasks pero a break wouldn’t hurt. Maganda na agad ang simula ng araw ni Kyungsoo.

Naupo sila sa may leather couch sa tapat ng table ng manager. Meron kasi doong maliit na glass table kung saan pwede silang kumain. Kinuha ni Jongin ang paper bag sa kaniya at siya na din ang naglatag ng mga dala. Longganisa na may egg at hash brown at may bonus pang ham and cheese na sandwich ang tinapat ng manliligaw sa kaniya. Ganoon din naman ang pagkain ni Jongin pero yung hot coffee ni Kyungsoo, hot choco naman ang kaniya.

Noong umayos na ng upo ang binata, humawak si Kyungsoo sa braso nito para may bwelo sa paghalik niya sa pisngi ni Jongin. “Thank you,” sabi niya ulit pero parang natulala ata ang kasama niya sa ginawa. Deserve naman ni Jongin ang maliit na appreciation gift na iyon pero namula pa din si Kyungsoo sa ginawa. Hindi siya yung tipo na touchy kahit sa mga malapit sa kaniya pero kumportable siya na gawin iyon kay Jongin.

Cute din kasi niyang mabigla. Napahagikgik na lang si Kyungsoo at kinuha ang sandwich para maumpisahan.

Tahimik lang silang kumain nang magkatabi. Halos patapos na sila nang mapansin ni Kyungsoo na wala na palang espasyo sa pagitan nilang dalawa, magkadikit ang mga balikat at hita. Napangiti siya sa sarili. Siguro nga Jongin is way more special sa kaniya than she realizes. Nagulat siya ng biglang may dumampi sa corner ng labi niya. Tissue lang naman at nakita niyang natatawa si Jongin. “You have something there. Tinanggal ko na for you, don’t worry.”

Natanggal nga siguro kung ano man yung kumapit sa labi ni Kyungsoo pero ang kamay ni Jongin, hindi. Wala na yung tissue at pads na ng mga daliri niya ang ramdam ng dalaga sa kaniyang mukha. Madaming pelikula na ang napanuod ni Kyungsoo pero hindi niya naimagine ang sarili sa isang sitwasyon na napapanuod niya lang sa screen. May kakaibang ritmo ang tibok ng puso niya basta may kinalaman si Jongin pero mas bumibilis pa ito habang tumatagal ang marahang pagpapadaan niya ng daliri sa bottom lip ni Kyungsoo.

Masiyadong tahimik, nabibingi na si Kyungsoo sa lakas ng kabog ng dibdib niya pero hindi siya makaalis. Ayaw din naman niya, kahit ang mga mata niya parang napako na lang kay Jongin, sinusundan ang bawat palit ng ekspresyon sa mga mata nito at sa pagsunod sa galaw ng daliri niya sa labi ng nililigawan. Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo taon na ang nagdaan, ang bagal ng oras pero ayaw din naman niyang matapos. Ang dinaraanan ng magaang mga dampi sa kaniya ay parang umiinit.

“You can tell me to stop,” bulong ni Jongin bigla. Lutang pa ang diwa ni Kyungsoo kaya noong nahimasmasan siya, tatlong hinga na lang ang pagitan ng mga mukha nila. Huminto na din ang pagsayaw sa mga labi niya pero mainit na buga ng hangin na ang tumatama dito. Ang isang kamay ni Jongin at nakahawak sa pisngi niya habang ang isa naman ay nakapatong sa mga kamay ni Kyungsoo na nakakuyom sa kaniyang mga hita.

Kitang kita ng dalaga ang unti-unti paglapit ng manliligaw sa kaniya at ang pabilis ng pabilis na paghinga nito hanggang sa maglapat na ang kanilang mga labi.

Napapikit si Kyungsoo, masiyadong madaming sensasyon ang umaatake sa kaniyang isip. Malambot, iyon ang pakiramdam ng mga labi ni Jongin sa kaniya. Pero nawala ito saglit at nang bumalik, mas mariin na ang pagdikit niya sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo. Nakalimutan ata niyang huminga kaya noong lumayo ng bahagya si Jongin, napahinga siya ng malalim. May noo na dumikit sa noo niya samantalang dalawang kamay na ang nakahawak sa mga kamay niya.

“Can I do it again, Soo?”

Nagtagpo ang kanilang mga mata at ang tangi na lang naisip ni Kyungsoo ay kung gaano kasarap sa pakiramdam ang mga halik na binigay ni Jongin. Hindi na siya sumagot bagkus isinara na lang niya muli ang mga mata at naghintay.

Hindi naman siya nabigo dahil sa pangatlong halik, mas agresibo ang paglapit ni Jongin sa kaniya. Kinulong niya ang pangbabang labi ng dalaga sa pagitan ng kaniya. Maya-maya pa ay lumipat ang mga ito sa taas at naudyok si Kyungsoo na gayahin ang paggalaw ng mga labi ni Jongin.

Naghiwalay silang muli nang may ngiti sa kanilang mga mamaga-magang labi. Unang beses itong naranasan ni Kyungsoo at doon niya napagtanto kung bakit madaming tao ang mahilig sa halik, lalo na kung galing sa isang tanong espesiyal sa iyo. Napasandal siya kay Jongin at agad naman siyang inalalayan nito. Hinayaan na din niyang manatili ang braso na nayakap sa kaniya at ang kamay na lumapat sa kaniyang bewang.

“So… does this mean na may pag-asa ako sa’yo?” tanong ni Jongin pagkatapos magpatak ng halik sa noo ni Kyungsoo.

Sumiksik pa ng konti ang dalaga saka sumagot, “Siguro? Baka?” Pero ilang segundo lang hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang matawa. Pagkatapos ng lahat ng ginawa nila, obvious naman na malaki ang chance ni Jongin sa kaniya.

Napahinto na lamang siya ng makaramdam nanaman ng halik sa kaniyang labi. “Are you making fun of me huh, Ms. Do?”

Suminghal naman ang dalaga at tiningnan ng matalim ang manliligaw na akala mo inagawan ng candy sa hitsura ng mukha. “Alam mo naman ang sagot sa tanong mo so why are you still asking?”

Nag-shrug naman si Jongin at umisa pa ulit sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo. “I don’t want to assume syempre and put unnecessary pressure on you kaya I want to make sure.”

Napangiti naman muli si Kyungsoo. Napapadalas talaga simula nang magkakilala pa silang dalawa. “Thank you for being considerate,” ipinatong na lang niya ang ulo sa malapad na balikat ng katabi para medyo maitago ang namumulang mga pisngi. “To answer your question, yes, you have a chance pero can you wait until I’m sure na I’m ready for a relationship? Alam mo naman na if ever, you will be my first?”

Hindi man kita ni Kyungsoo ng harapan, kitang-kita naman niya sa mirror na katapat nila ang malaking ngiti ni Jongin bago naging seryoso ang mukha nito at kinapa ang kanang kamay niya para hawakan. “Of course, you want it to be special, sabi mo. I hope na you will let me be the person na magpaparamdam sa’yo noon.”

Tahimik lang sila after, pinapakinggan ang bawat hinga ng isa’t-isa, magkahawak ang mga kamay at nakasandal din sa isa’t-isa. Maya maya lang tumunog na ang phone ni Kyungsoo, isang text message galing kay Wendy na nagsasabing dumating na ang deliveries nila. Wala namang choice si Kyungsoo kundi kumalas na sa kumportableng pagsandal niya kay Jongin at tumayo.

Bago pa man niya mapauwi ang manliligaw, naunahan na siya nito. “Can I stay here to wait for you?”

“Are you sure? Baka naman mainip ka. Ayaw mo pang matulog ulit?”

Jongin shook his head at tinapik ang sofa na inuupuan. “Pwede naman akong mag-nap dito while waiting, if you don’t mind.”

At dahil gusto din naman ni Kyungsoo na makasama pa si Jongin ng mas matagal, pumayag na din siya. Tutal si Jongin naman ang nagrequest so that means na gusto naman niya iyong gawin. “Okay. Call me if you need anything at kung magutom ka, I have some food sa kitchen so help yourself.”

“Yes, boss!” sabay saludo ng binata. Lumakad na din si Kyungsoo pagkatapos, baka kasi hindi pa niya lalo maiwan si Jongin pag nagtagal pa siya sa opisina.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kinakabahan ni Kyungsoo. Biyernes ng gabi pero imbes na nasa Eden pa siya at sinisigurado na magiging smooth ang weekend operation nila, nandoon na siya sa bahay niya, in her pambahay clothes at nakatitig sa nakapatay niyang TV. Siguro dahil medyo naninibago siya dahil maliban sa maaga siyang umuwi from work, nagsabi din siya kay Wendy na she will take the whole weekend off. Nagulat ang secretary niya for a second pero agad din naman itong nagsabi na huwag siyang mag-alala, siya na din ang magsasabi sa Assistant Manager nila na si Irene.

Buti na lang din at hindi nagtanong ng dahilan si Wendy at sinabihan pa siya na  _ it’s about time, Ms. Kyungsoo _ dahil parati na lang daw siyang subsob sa trabaho. Pero kahit na walang sinabi si Kyungsoo, naconcious naman siya sa mapangasar na tingin sa kaniya ng sekretarya bago siya umuwi kanina.

Sa tinaga-tagal nilang magkasama, hindi na din siya magtataka kung tama ang hinala ni Wendy sa pinakarason niya kung bakit siya nag-leave. Inaya kasi siya ni Jongin na mag-out-of-town ngayong weekend, para makapag-unwind at syempre ito na din ang magiging ika-apatnapung date nila. It’s been three months simula noong nagpaalam si Jongin kung pwede na siyang ligawan and since then halos araw-araw ay ginagawa niyang date day.

Pero ito ang unang beses na lalabas sila ng weekend. Weekdays kasi magkasama na sila at syempre meron pa din namang ibang inaasikaso si Jongin maliban kay Kyungsoo. Ito ngang nakaraang linggo ay nagpaalam siyang babalik ng US ng ilang araw kaya naman ito ang pambawi niya sa nililigawan. Bukas pa talaga ng umaga ang alis nila pero for some reason, itong si Kyungsoo ang nag-offer ng sleepover sa bahay niya para hindi na kailangang gumising ni Jongin ng maaga para pa masundo siya. Malamang may jetlag pa ito at ayaw naman ni Kyungsoo na pahirapan pa siya.

Harmless ang offer ng dalaga noong naisip niya iyon pero ngayon, ilang minuto bago dumating si Jongin, doon niya lang na-gets kung bakit ganoon ang tingin ng manliligaw sa kaniya pagkatapos niya banggitin ang tungkol sa sleepover.

Aaminin ni Kyungsoo na simula nang maging mas receptive siya sa skinship ni Jongin, naeenjoy niya talaga ang mga pasimpleng paghawak sa kamay niya, sa biglaang backhug at ang pinakapaborito niya ay ang mga matatamis na halik na pinagsasaluhan nila. Dumating na din sa punto na siya na mismo ang nag-i-initiate paminsan.

Sa apat na araw na walang Jongin sa tabi niya, sobra niya itong namiss, kahit pa araw-araw naman silang magka-chat at tatlong gabi na naka-video call. Iba pa din talaga kapag kasama niya at nahahawakan si Jongin. Nahihiya man siyang aminin sa sarili niya pero sabik na talaga siyang makita muli ang binata.

Bugso ng umaapaw na damdamin ang parating umiiral sa kaniya kapag si Jongin ang usapan. At ngayong napatunayan na niya kung gaano kalalim ang nararamdaman niya para sa manliligaw, hindi niya masasabi kung hanggang saan siya dadalhin nito. Kahit na may tiwala siya kay Jongin, wala siyang tiwala sa sarili niya. Isa pa, wala din siyang experience talaga sa pagiging intimate sa ibang tao maliban kay Jongin.

Hindi niya alam ang gagawin kung sakaling madala siya sa pagka-miss kay Jongin. Ito talaga ang pinakarason kung bakit kinakabahan si Kyungsoo.

Halos malaglag siya sa upuan nang marinig ang doorbell niya. Bahala na, huminga siya ng malalim at pumunta na sa may pinto para pagbuksan ang bisita niya. Pagkasilip niya sa monitor ng CCTV niyang nakatapat sa pintuan, maliban kay Jongin na nakabrown na jacket, may bitbit itong stuffed toy na halos matabunan na siya. Medyo naguilty naman si Kyungsoo dahil naspoil niya ang sarili sa malamang na surprise ng binata pero pinagbuksan na din niya ito.

Stuffed penguin pala ang bitbit at ito ang bumungad kay Kyungsoo. May kalakihan talaga ang penguin kaya naman inabot na ito ni Kyungsoo at inilapag sa tabi. “How was your flight?” bati niya. Nakaka-ilang ang katahimikan at nagtataka din siya kung bakit hindi pa sumasagot si Jongin. Pero bago pa siya makaharap ay naka-back hug na si Jongin sa kaniya at narinig na din niyang naglock ang main door sa likod nila.

Namiss talaga to ni Kyungsoo, yung pamilyar na amoy ng pabango ni Jongin at ang init ng yakap niya. Hindi pa man siya sinagot sa tanong niya, sapat na sa kaniya na maramdaman ulit ang makulong sa mga bisig ni Jongin. Ang mga braso na nakapulupot sa bewang niya ay mas humigpit at nanindig ang mga balahibo sa mainit na hiningang dumadampi sa leeg niya. Gusto nang malusaw ni Kyungsoo sa biglang init ng pakiramdam niya.

Finally, nagsalita na din si Jongin pero hindi sinasadyang manginig ni Kyungsoo sa tono nito at sa binitawang mga salita, “I don’t know if I should be happy na you’re welcoming me like this or if I should be upset because I feel like this is how you dress at home?” Kasunod noon ay ang paglapat ng palad niya on Kyungsoo’s waist, under her top, on her skin. “Sleeveless, loose and is this silk?” tanong niya while feeling the fabric in between his fingers.

Natameme na si Kyungsoo sa dami ng metaphorical butterflies sa loob ng dibdib niya. Hyperaware din siya sa kamay ni Jongin na nakadikit sa balat niya in a territory na hindi pa nila naeexplore. Isang pares ng labi ang dumampi sa balikat niya. “And no bra?” Napasinghap si Kyungsoo ng may dalawang kamay ang marahang pumisil sa dibdib niya. Para siyang nakuryente pero masarap sa pakiramdam. “Are you trying to seduce me, Ms. Do?”

“N-no,” pabulong na sagot niya, parang nahigop na din kasi ang lakas ni Kyungsoo dahil sa mga pangyayari. “You’re right, ganito talaga ako dito sa b-bahay,” nautal siya nang maramdamang kumariniyo muli ang mga kamay ni Jongin sa dibdib niya. “Do you want me to change?”

Gusto nang maiyak ni Kyungsoo nang marealize how hard her nipples are. Pinaglaruan pa ng konti ni Jongin bago bitiwan. Sobrang sensitive din niya dahil first time na mahawakan siya sa ganoong paraan. Nawala ang bigat sa likod niya pero lumipat lang pala ito sa harap niya and for the first time that night, nakita niya ng maayos ang mukha ng taong pinakaespesiyal sa kaniya. Sobrang namiss niya talaga si Jongin kaya hindi na niya napigilang umiyak.

With a wholesome reason na.

Bago ang lahat kay Kyungsoo. Maliban sa best friend niya na madalas wala dahil sa out of the country engagements nito, wala nang ibang tao outside of her family na sobrang na-attach siya. Her employees are another story dahil kahit papaano, meron pa ding professional boundary sa kanila. Pero with Jongin? Parang giniba niya lahat ng defenses ni Kyungsoo at pinakita sa kaniya na she can still connect to other people maliban doon sa mga nakasanayan na niyang kasama at pinadama sa kaniya how lovely it is to be the subject of one’s affection.

Pinakita sa kaniya ni Jongin na posible din pala niyang maranasanan na magmahal romantically.

Lalo siyang naiyak nang napagtanto niya na yes, she’s experiencing love and she’s in love. Kaya pala sinasabi ng lahat na ang sarap ma-in love kasi masarap talaga sa feeling. Hindi man maipaliwanag ni Kyungsoo ng maayos, at least alam niya sa sarili niya kung ano ang nararamdaman. Sobrang gaan din ng pakiramdam niya na ngayon, alam na niya kung bakit ganoon na lang ka-importante si Jongin sa kaniya.

“Soo, I’m sorry. Did I take it too far?” alalang tanong ng binata habang nakahawak sa dalawang pisngi niya. “I’m sorry, na-offend ba kita? ‘Wag ka magalit, please? I’m really sorry.”

Umiling lang si Kyungsoo at sinusubukan na tumahan para ma-reassure si Jongin. After a minute or two, medyo kalmado na siya, nakatulong din siguro ang pagmasahe ni Jongin sa mga balikat niya. Kunot ang noo dahil sa pag-aalala pero marahan pa din ang paghawak niya sa dalaga. Pero kahit ganoon, gwapo pa din.

Natawa na lang si Kyungsoo sa takbo ng isip niya pero itong si Jongin takang-taka na bigla na lang siyang tumawa matapos umiyak. Mukha siguro siyang baliw pero who cares? She just had the biggest realization sa buhay niya.

Kaya naman hindi na siya nag-isip pa at tumingkayad na para maabot ang mga labi ni Jongin. At the back of her mind, narealize niya na medyo malaki ang height difference nila na ngayon niya lang napansin kasi si Jongin naman ang parating naka-lean down pag mag-k-kiss sila. Nagrespond naman agad si Jongin, hinawakan siya sa bewang to steady her and medyo yumuko na din para mas madali kay Kyungsoo na i-hook ang mga braso niya sa leeg ng manliligaw.

May gigil ang bawat halik kaya bago pa tuluyang malunod si Kyungsoo, humiwalay muna siya at tiningnan sa mata si Jongin. “I missed you,” isang mabilis na halik sa baba ni Jongin. Nahihiya man pero nilakasan ni Kyungsoo ang loob na tingnan ulit ito sa mga mata bago sabihin ang mga katagang siguradong magbabago sa estado ng relasyon nila. “I love you.”

Ilang segundo ding nakangnga si Jongin sa kaniya, nanlaki ang mga mata. Napakurap lang siya ay nasa yakap na siya muli ng binata, mahigpit, just like how she loves it. “S-soo, seryoso? You’re not playing me, right? I heard it right, di ba? You said you love me?”

Napa-giggle na lang si Kyungsoo at yumakap na din ng mahigpit. “Yes, no, yes and yes.”

“I-I love you, too. So much,” bulong ni Jongin sa bunbunan niya. “Does this mean na…?”

“Ikaw na ang official first boyfriend ni Kyungsoo Do, Mr. Jongin Kim,” halos mapunit na ata ang mukha ni Kyungsoo sa sobrang ngiti, buti na lang hindi nakikita ng  _ boyfriend  _ niya.

Isang mainit na halik naman ang sagot ni Jongin sa kaniya. “You always make my homecoming very special,” sabi niya sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo. “I love you.”

Pagtama muli ng kanilang mga labi, everything felt so right. Sigurado si Kyungsoo, this is the best decision she has ever made in her life.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Focused si Kyungsoo sa pagrereview ng proposal ng isang pastry shop na maisama sa menu nila nang biglang makarinig ng hiyawan. Sa pagkakaalam niya, wala namang naka-book na party ngayong araw at lalong hindi ito common occurrence sa The Eden. She picked up her landline para itanong kay Wendy kung alam ba niya ang rason ng ingay.

“I’ll check po, miss,” paalam nito at naaninag naman ni Kyungsoo na tumayo ang secretary niya mula sa desk nito. Maya-maya pa, may kumatok na sa pinto ng opisina niya. Pagbukas ay si Irene ang nakasilip at may malaking ngiti. “Ms. Kyungsoo, may bisita po kayo.”

Itatanong na din sana ng manager kung alam ng assistant niya kung anong meron sa labas nang bumukas ng todo ang kaniyang pinto at isang malaking teddy bear ang pumasok na nasundan pa ng ilang balloons at isang malaking bouquet ng red roses. Finally, nakita na din niya si Jongin after nito iayos ang bouquet para hindi siya matakpan. Natawa na lang si Kyungsoo pero pinandilatan niya ang mga mukhang nakadungaw sa bukas pang pintuan.

Mukhang ang lalaki sa harap niya ang salarin ng ingay kanina.

Sinalubong niya ang boyfriend na agad inabot ang higanteng palumpon ng mga rosas. Flattered si Kyungsoo dahil first time niyang makareceive ng mga regalo na gaya nito. Gasgas man pero benta pa din naman sa kaniya dahil si Jongin ang nagbigay. Sinilip niya kung nakasara na ba ang pinto at nung nakumpirma, siya na ang lumapit para halikan sa labi ang boyfriend.

“Thank you pero hindi ko alam kung kaya kong iuwi mag-isa itong mga gifts mo.”

Kinuha ulit ni Jongin ang mga bulaklak at itinabi para mahila sa isang yakap ang nobya. “Don’t worry, ihahatid naman kita,” sabay halik sa noo at sa mga labi nito. “Hi.”

Pabirong umirap ni Kyungsoo at bumalik sa table niya. “Anong ginawa mo sa labas at biglang nagkagulo ang staff ko ha?”

Hindi agad sumagot si Jongin kaya bumalik siya ng tingin sa boyfriend na nagkakamot ng batok. “Sorry, I didn’t know na hindi pa pala nila alam na we’re official. I asked kasi ‘where’s my girlfriend?’ kaya ayun.”

Napailing na lang si Kyungsoo. Para namang clueless ang mga tauhan niya para magreact ng ganon. “It’s okay. Anyway, five minutes na lang ‘to. I made a ref cake kanina and I saved some for you, babe.”

Medyo nagmadali na din si Kyungsoo kaya naman gumawa siya ng isang note na irereview niya ulit ang proposal bukas to make sure na wala siyang namiss. Mas gusto na lang niya na samahan ang boyfriend sa personal kitchen niya.

Nakalahati na ni Jongin ang tinirang portion sa kaniya ni Kyungsoo at mukhang busy din ito sa cellphone niya. Isang mapanlokong ngiti ang sumilay sa mga labi ng dalaga. Dahan-dahan siyang lumapit sa nobyo at noong sigurado siya na hindi namalayan ng isa na nandoon siya sa likuran, mabilis niyang niyakap ito sabay sabi ng  _ boo! _ sa balikat.

Ngunit nadismaya lang siya na parang walang epekto ang ginawa sa boyfriend kaya naman medyo nagmaktol ang manager. Napahiya din kasi siya. Tapos halata pa na tinatawanan siya ni Jongin kaya kumalas siya dito at nagtampo, kunwari.

Hinawakan naman siya ni Jongin sa braso at marahang hinila ito hanggang sa pumagitna siya sa mga hita ng nobyo. “Nagtatampo ba ang baby ko?” alo nito habang ang mga braso niya ay yumakap ulit kay Kyungsoo. “Nakita na kasi kita dun sa glass oh,” sabay turo sa reflective na cover ng overhead cabinets ng girlfriend.

Para silang mga bata pero itong si Kyungsoo apaw-apaw pa din ang kilig pag nilalambing ni Jongin. Kahit na ilang linggo na din silang official, hindi pa din nababawasan ang excitement niya sa tuwing nakikita si Jongin o kaya nakakausap sa text o sa tawag. At kapag may ginagawang special para sa kaniya ang boyfriend, mas lalo pa siyang nahuhulog dito.

“Don’t be mad na,” bulong ni Jongin at humalik sa pisngi niya. “Are you ready to go?”

Pero may gusto pang gawin si Kyungsoo bago sila umalis. Humarap siya ng maayos at humawak sa bewang ni Jongin. “Kiss pa,” request niya habang naka-pout.

Lumambot ang mga mata ng nobyo habang hawak ang magkabilang pisngi niya. “Masiyado mo naman akong miss. Is this true or nananaginip ba ako?”

“Hindi ko alam sayo pero nasan na yung kiss ko?”

Hindi mapigilan ni Jongin na panggigilan ang girlfriend. Sobrang cute kasi kapag naghahanap ng lambing kaya hindi talaga siya makahindi. “How many more, baby?”

Nilapit pa ni Kyungsoo ang sarili hanggang sa magdikit ang kanilang mga ilong, “Until I say so.”

Napa-hum naman si Jongin bago ngumiti at ibinigay na ang request ng girlfriend.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Simula nang nagkaroon ng boyfriend si Kyungsoo, parang naging automatic na off-days niya ang weekends. Wala namang problema kay Irene at Wendy pero naghire na din si Kyungsoo ng bagong assistant manager na tutulong sa kanila para hindi gaanong maging mabigat ang workload para sa dalawang tao. Mas naging flexible din ang schedule ng dalawa sa pinaka-abalang tauhan niya kaya hindi din nagtagal at nawala na ang guilt niya sa pag-iwan sa kanila tuwing weekends.

Weekends ay babe days, sabi nga ni Jongin. Dahil naging abala na din si Jongin sa mga pinapaasikaso ng family niya sa kaniya, hindi na araw-araw kung magkita ang dalawa pero sinisigurado nila na parati silang present tuwing weekends. Minsan na lang sila lumabas at mas gusto na lang nilang magsleepover sa bahay ng isa. Tutal, Kyungsoo can cook for them at madami namang pwedeng gawin na hindi na kailangang tumapak pa sa labas.

Pero kahit na sandamakmak ang pwede nilang panuorin sa TV o pagkwentuhan, mas gusto nila na makasama ang isa’t-isa, intimately.

Siguro din dahil nasa early stages pa lang sila ng relasyon, mas gusto nila na magkasama parati pero since hindi naman posible, they find a way to compensate for the lost time. The kisses they shared turned deeper, ang mga kamay nila mas naging malikot. Mas nakilala nila ang isa’t-isa physically and it’s one of the best things Kyungsoo has experienced.

Madami ding natutunan si Kyungsoo tungkol sa katawan niya, where her sensitive spots are. Isa-isang nahanap ni Jongin ang mga iyon, pati na din kung ano ang gagawin to make Kyungsoo almost lose her mind in pleasure. They haven’t gone all the way pero madami na din silang nagawa na nakakapagpapula ng buong katawan ni Kyungsoo kapag naaalala niya.

Nasa condo siya ni Jongin, their seventh Saturday together at kakatapos niya lang magtoothbrush nang atakihin siya ng boyfriend pagkalabas niya ng baniyo. Agad naman siyang humalik pabalik, pareho kasi silang pagod kahapon kaya pagkauwi nakatulog din sila kaagad imbes na makatulog after a lazy makeout session.

Pagkahiwalay nila, nakahinga lang ng malalim si Kyungsoo ng isang beses bago siya ihiniga ni Jongin ulit sa kama. She slid up on her back habang si Jongin ay on all fours, sumusunod sa kaniya habang tinitingnan siya galing sa taas. Pagkahinto niya, siya na din ang naglapit sa kanilang mga labi para ituloy kung saan sila nahinto. Matapos ang ilang minuto, iniwan muna ni Jongin ang mga labi niya para magpadaan ng halik sa kaniyang panga, pababa sa leeg hanggang sa huminto siya para ibaba ang strap ng pang-itaas ng nobya.

Kahit alam na ni Kyungsoo ang pakay ng boyfriend, hindi pa din niya napigilan ang mapasinghap ng bumaba ang mga labi nito sa kaniyang dibdib. Nagpatak siya ng mga halik just above the swell of her breasts bago pa niya tuluyang ibaba ang damit si Kyungsoo, exposing her plump bosoms. Napakagat naman ng labi ang dalaga dahil kahit hindi ito ang unang beses na nakita siyang ganito ni Jongin, nahihiya pa din siya sa mga malalagkit na titig nito.

Senswal na ungol ang kumawala sa kaniya noong yumuko si Jongin to capture one of her nipples in between his lips. Sa bawat sipsip ni Jongin sa kaniya, pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo sumasama doon lahat ng hiya sa katawan niya. Attentive ang nobyo sa reaksyon niya sa bawat paggalaw ng kaniyang mga kamay at labi. Hindi pa siya tumigil at pinaraanan ng kaniyang dila ang nipple na kanina pa niya pinagdidiskitahan.

Si Kyungsoo naman dinadama lang lahat, overwhelmed pa din everytime na nagiging physically intimate sila. Pakiramdam niya nawawala siya sa sarili pero super aware pa din sa mga nangyayari sa katawan niya. Bawat galaw, bawat haplos, nakatatak sa kaniya.

Lumipat na si Jongin sa kabila at napakapit na lang siya sa mga balikat ng boyfriend habang naliliyo sa sarap. The next thing she knew, kahalikan na niya ulit si Jongin. “You’re doing great babe,” bulong ng nobyo sa kaniya habang pinupunasan ang ilang luha na pumatak galing sa kaniyang mga mata. “Pero hindi pa ako tapos. I’ll still make you cum.”

Doon unti-unting naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang paggapang ng isang kamay ni Jongin pababa sa kaniyang katawan, stopping on her crotch. Inaliw muna siya ng binata sa isa nanamang mainit na halik para mabaling palayo ang atensyon niya sa susunod nitong gagawin. Muntik na siyang mapasigaw ng maramdaman ang dalawang mahabang daliri ni Jongin sa loob niya.

“J-Jongin,” utal niyang tawag sa nobyo na bighaning-bighani sa mga tunog na nalilikha niya mula sa nobya. “Jongin,” halos pabulong na lang ang lakas ng pagtawag ni Kyungsoo sa kaniya. Napalitaan naman ito ng mahanging halinghing sa bawat paggalaw ng kaniyang kamay. Pilit pang pinigilan ni Kyungsoo ang kaniyang mga ungol sa pagkagat sa labi niya pero hindi siya hinayaan ni Jongin.

Nalalasing na din siya sa bawat pagtawag ni Kyungsoo sa kaniyang pangalan.

Lalo pa nang ang kamay naman ni Kyungsoo ang naglakbay and settled sa boxers niyang kanina pa niya gustong tanggalin. Ang nobya na ang gumawa nito para sa kaniya at kahit siya hindi na din napigilan ang mapamura sa paghawak ni Kyungsoo sa kaniya. Marahang siyang sinalsal ni Kyungsoo sa simula ngunit unti-unti itong bumibilis.

Isang malambot na palad ang humawak sa pisngi niya para pagtagpuin ang kanilang mga labi para sa isang halik nila maibuhos ang kanilang mga damdamin.

Kyungsoo broke the kiss pero sinurpresa naman niya si Jongin sa mga sumunod na sinabi, “grind on me, baby. Please.”

Lalong nabuhay ang dugo ni Jongin at agad na kumilos para sundin ang utos ng girlfriend. This is the closest thing they’ll have to penetrative sex and Jongin will get whatever he can. Hindi naman niya pipilitin si Kyungsoo kung hindi pa siya handa. Hahayaan niya itong idikta ang magiging takbo ng physical relationship nila.

Nagmadali siya para hubarin ang boxers na na-stuck sa mga hita niya and crawled back on top of Kyungsoo. Nakatingin lang si Kyungsoo sa kaniya, mukhang pagod pero alam niya na hindi pa. There’s a glint in her eyes na sinasabi kay Jongin na meron pang balak itong si Kyungsoo. She never fails to surprise him. As much as consistent siya sa pagiging cute at pagiging maalaga, you never know kung ano ba talaga ang iniisip niya minsan, lalo na pagdating sa intimacy nila.

He knows na bago siya, virgin si Kyungsoo in all aspects kaya naman hindi niya inexpect kung gaano siya ka-open to explore their bodies together. Hindi naman nagrereklamo si Jongin.

“Babe yung sakin din,” sabi niya bago pa humalik ulit si Jongin.

“What do you mean?” hinawi niya ang buhok ni Kyungsoo na nasa may noo niya, trying to figure out kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng girlfriend.

Pero hindi na ito nag-explain at biglang umupo. Akala ni Jongin nagbago na ang isip niya pero hindi pala. Siya na ang naghubad ng lahat ng damit niya, leaving Jongin gaping na parang isda. Ito ang first time na they will be skin to skin, parating may barrier pa din ng mga damit nila pero mukhang ready na si Kyungsoo to take another step.

“Ayos ka, upo ako sa lap mo.”

Umupo si Jongin nang nakasandal sa headboard at nakastretch ang mga binti. Sinusundan ng mga mata niya ang bawat kilos ni Kyungsoo. Obvious na ang excitement niya sa plano nito na tinawanan ni Kyungsoo bago siya sinalsal ulit. “Matagal ko na to gusto itry actually,” kwento niya habang iniaangat ang sarili para makaupo siya sa naghihintay na mga hita ni Jongin.

Parang may kung anong gustong sumabog sa loob ni Jongin nang makaupo si Kyungsoo, hindi pa siya nasiyahan, naghanap pa siya ng pinakakumportableng pwesto. Their crotches brushed a few times at gusto na magwala ni Jongin pero kinuyom niya ang mga kamay sa bedsheets niya. Hindi niya na din alam saan galing ang self control niya at kung gaano pa ito katatag.

“Baby, don’t… wag ka malikot,” tunog nagmamakaawa na siya kaya din siguro hindi na din gumalaw si Kyungsoo at tiningnan siya nang taimtim.

Sinimulan ni Kyungsoo na igalaw ang balakang niya in slow thrusting motions kaya naman damang-dama nila ang bawat hagod. Ayaw naman ni Jongin na si Kyungsoo lang ang gagalaw sa round na ito. He placed his hands on her waist para ianchor ang sarili as he leaned in to play with her nipples again.

Slow man ang build-up pero alam ni Jongin na it will be worth it. Pabilis ng pabilis na ang paggalaw ni Kyungsoo, her head tipped back habang hingal niyang paulit-ulit na tinatawag ang nobyo habang si Jongin naman ang leeg ng girlfriend ang pinagtutuunan ng atensyon.

“Babe, I’m close,” sabi ni Kyungsoo, napapikit na at halos bumaon na ang mga kuko niya sa mga balikat ng boyfriend.

Isang mabilis na halik sa labi. “Sige lang, babe. I’m almost there too.”

Nagkamali siya nang akala na tapos na ang mga surprise ni Kyungsoo sa kaniya.

Biglang huminto si Kyungsoo at tiningnan ang gulat at nabiting boyfriend sa harap niya. “Babe, what if you put it in? Kahit tip lang.”

Bago pa tuluyang matawa si Jongin at baka maoffend pa ang isa, he tackled her down to the bed and kissed the life out of her. Siya na lang ang nagtuloy ng iniwan ni Kyungsoo at napangisi siya nang magpakawala ng isang malakas na daing ng pangalan niya ang nobya.

He pulled back a little and said, “Baby, ‘just the tip’ is never just the tip,” pero bago pa niya ulit maangkin ang pulang-pulang mga labi ni Kyungsoo pinigilan siya nito.

“Ang daya mo,” yamot na reklamo ni Kyungsoo pero napaungol naman siya nang kamuntikan na matupad ang wish niya dahil sa napalakas na hagod ni Jongin sa kaniya. “Babe!” reklamo niya dahil muntik nga lang.

“Sorry, baby. I promise, pag ready ka na, I’ll do it properly, okay?” humalik si Jongin sa noo niya bago bumalik sa mga labi niya habang sabay niya silang dinala sa mala-langit na pakiramdam.

Kahit pa halos wala ng lakas, tumayo pa din si Jongin para kumuha ng towel para linisin ang sarili niya pati na ang nobya. Saglit lang siya nawala pero mukhang nakatulugan na siya ni Kyungsoo na ihinulog sa baba ng kama ang madumi na niyang bedsheet. Nakatihaya siya sa taas ng comforter ni Jongin kaya naman nilapitan siya ng boyfriend ng dahan-dahan.

Matapos na malinis si Kyungsoo, tumabi na din si Jongin sa kaniya at pinagmasdan siya. Pinakamaganda si Kyungsoo kapag tulog, payapa ang mukha at parang baby sa himbing. Isang malungkot na ngiti ang namutawi sa mga labi ni Jongin habang hinalikan ito sa noo.

“Kyungsoo, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I think it’s time para tapusin ko na to.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “Ano bro? How’s your plan?” _

Napa-facepalm na lang si Jongin sa tanong ng pinsan na kausap niya ngayon over the phone. Busy kasi ito sa kaniyang songwriting at sa kaniyang full-time job as a producer kaya naman hindi talaga sila nakakapagusap ng maayos since nakauwi siya, much less na magkita. Kaya hindi pa din alam ng pinsan ang malaking problema ni Jongin.

Nagpatihulog na lang siya sa kama. “I don’t know, man.”

_ “Ha? Akala ko ba napasagot mo na?” _

“Yeah, we’re together for almost two months na.”

_ “So ano na? You’re gonna break up with her?” _

Napatahimik si Jongin. Simula noong araw na naging official sila ni Kyungsoo, walang araw na hindi sumasagi sa kaniya na tapusin na ang kalokohan niya. Afterall, nakilala niya si Kyungsoo ng lubusan and he would be stupid to deny na madaling mahalin ang bunso ng mga Do. She’s diligent plus hindi mahirap makita na she treats her employees well. Sobrang maalaga pa, ang sarap magpaalaga sa kaniya.

Did he mention kung gaano ka-sweet ang dalaga? Walang makitang kapintas-pintas sa kaniya si Jongin kaya nga sobrang guilty siya.

“Dapat, Yeol, pero hindi ko na alam.”

_ “What the fuck,” _ tawang-tawa si Chanyeol sa kabilang liniya.  _ “Tinamaan ka, bro?” _

Jongin shook his head, not minding na hindi naman siya nakikita ng kausap. He has been in several relationships before at alam niya na at the very least, he is very attracted to Kyungsoo Do. Pero sapat na ba yun para i-claim na tinamaan na nga siya sa dalaga?

“I don’t know. Chanyeol. I’m so confused,” sagot niya habang nakatingin sa kisame ng kwarto niya. Wala namang makikita doon maliban sa light fixture pero nakikita niya din dun ang image ni Kyungsoo, nakangiti. Parang kaharap niya lang ang girlfriend at tanging naririnig niya lang ay kung gaano kalakas ang kabog sa dibdib niya.

_ “Okay, man. In two weeks, makakauwi na ako and then we’ll talk, face to face. Get your shit together.” _

When Chanyeol hung up, dumapa na lang si Jongin sa kama, wishing that sleep will take over him kaagad dahil drained na siya sa kakaisip kung paano ba niya malulusutan ang katangahang pinasok niya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s their second monthsary and they celebrated it like how most couples do. Sinundo siya ni Jongin sa Eden para dalhin sa isang candlelit dinner sa ilalim ng sheer na canopy na tanging harang nila sa maningning na kalangitan. Japanese food ang sinerve, second most favorite cuisine ni Kyungsoo and they talked their night away over a few glasses of wine.

Well, actually naubos nila yung isang bote.

Kyungsoo is already borderline tipsy pagkasakay nila sa kotse pauwi sa condo ni Jongin habang ang nobyo naman niya ay mas sober pa din, halos wala namang tama. Medyo maingay yung byahe nila pauwi dahil yung radio station kung saan nakatune-in si Jongin ay nagp-play ng mga 80s and 90s songs na kayang-kaya nilang sabayan.

Ilang minuto lang din naman ang byahe papunta sa condo ni Jongin at hindi na makapaghintay si Kyungsoo. Noong nakaraang linggo, she knew she was ready pero baka nga hindi pa iyon ang tamang timing. Nakakahiya man pero naiyak siya nang makita ang dinner set-up nila kanina. Parang hinugot mismo galing sa isang fairy tale at si Jongin ang Prince Charming niya.

Kahit na hindi pa sila ganoon katagal na magkakilala, hindi naman nahirapang mahulog si Kyungsoo sa kaniya. Mahal na mahal na nga niya and she couldn’t see any future na hindi kasama si Jongin. He has never been anything but sweet, thoughtful and she treated Kyungsoo na parang isang reyna.

Sabi nga nila, quality over quantity. Wala pa mang isang taon simula noong mapadpad si Jongin sa restauraant niya galing sa US, feeling ni Kyungsoo buong buhay na niyang kilala ang binata. Hindi man love at first sight ang nangyari sa kanila pero sigurado si Kyungsoo na si Jongin ang one great, true love niya.

The moment na makapasok sila ng condo ni Jongin, Kyungsoo pulled him down into a heated kiss. Jongin responded right away at kinarga siya para madali silang makarating sa kwarto ng boyfriend. Thank you din siguro sa alcohol na nasa sistema ni Kyungsoo dahil it gave her a lot of courage and confidence at that moment.

Pagkahiga nila sa kama, inupuan niya kaagad si Jongin sa may bandang tyan, not caring kahit yung fitted dress niya umangat na and barely covering her underwear. Pinaghandaan niya ang gabing ito at ang dress niya ang isa sa mga pinaglaanan niya ng atensyon. She was in for a subtle seduction na naging effective naman dahil alam niyang hindi matanggal ang tingin sa kaniya ni Jongin buong gabi.

The black dress wrapped around her curves nicely kaya naman lutang ang boobs at pwet niya dahil sa suot. Looking at Jongin under her, with eyes filled with desire and lust, alam niya na her investment was worth it. Kahit na hirap siyang kumilos buong araw, okay lang dahil parang gusto na siyang kainin ni Jongin sa tingin sa kaniya.

“Ano, babe? Titingnan mo lang ako all night?” paghahamon ni Kyungsoo habang dahan-dahang iginigiling ang balakang. Maharot niyang nginitian ang nobyo habang ang mga palad niya ay nakalapat sa magkabilang braso nito. “Mahalin mo naman ako tonight,” nakanguso pa while slowly lowering herself para nakahiga siya sa dibdib ni Jongin.

Hetong si Jongin naman, hindi mapigilan ang matawa. “Baby naguguluhan ako sa’yo. Nagpapacute ka pero you’re asking for something naughty,” gayunpaman, binalot na niya ng yakap si Kyungsoo at binigyan ng eskimo kiss. “Are you sure na ready ka na?”

Isang halik sa labi. “Yes, I’m sure.”

That’s all that Jongin needed para ibigay na ang matagal nang hinihirit ni Kyungsoo. Hinuli niya ang mga nakausling labi nito sa isang malalim na halik habang ang isa niyang kamay ay naglalakbay sa mga hita ng dalaga. Sinigurado niya na nahalikan na niya ng husto ang nobya bago niya pinagpahinga ang mga labi nito at ibinaba ang mga halik niya sa maputing leeg nito.

Iniwasan niyang mag-iwan ng marka dahil alam niyang mahihirapan si Kyungsoo na itago pero hindi na niya napigilan nang makarating na siya sa dibdib ng nobya. Inalalayan niya ito para makaupo at tiningnan niya sa mga mata. Hindi niya tinanggal ang titig sa dalaga habang ibinababa niya ang zipper sa likod ng damit nito. Ganun din naman si Kyungsoo, halos ayaw kumurap habang pinapanuod kung ano ang sunod niyang gagawin.

When he pulled the zipper as far as it would go, he used both of his hands para i-peel off ang dress ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa may bewang niya. She’s half-naked kaya inexpect ni Jongin na makita ang usual na shyness ng dalaga pero tonight, wala ni anino noon ang nasa mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Nakatingin lang si Jongin noong lumuhod siya sa kama para tuluyang hubarin ang lahat ng nakasuot sa kaniya.

Bare as a baby, lumapit si Kyungsoo sa baby niya and straddled him pero hindi umupo sa awaiting lap nito. She leveled her stare sa tahimik pa ding boyfriend, not minding na her right boob just brushed his chin, his lips. “Babe masiyado ka pang madaming suot.”

Doon na ngumisi si Jongin at mahinang kinagat ang nipple na kanina pa nakatapat sa bibig niya. “Later na ako,” pinaraanan niya ito ng dila makailang beses hanggang napakapit na si Kyungsoo sa mga balikat niya. “Sabi mo mahalin kita and I’ll do just that.”

Hindi na niya iyon tinigilan hanggang mapayakap na ang girlfriend sa kaniya para lang may makapitan. “Enough na, babe? Pagod ka na ba?”

Kyungsoo offered the neglected nip as she parted Jongin’s lips with her finger. “More pa.”

Jongin repeated the treatment he gave the abused nipple to the other habang si Kyungsoo naman ay panay ang hingal at ungol sa pangalan ng nobyo. Nawalang bigla ang lakas ng mga hita niya nang maramdaman ang mga daliri ni Jongin na dinadama ang pagitan ng mga hita niya. He felt around a little bit more before pressing down on her clit. Then he has a handful of a beautiful convulsing mess.

Habang pinapakalma niya si Kyungsoo, bumaba si Jongin sa kama niya para tanggalin ang lahat ng saplot niya. Sobrang init na mas lalo pang pinainit ni Kyungsoo noong umayos siya ng higa at sadyang binuka ang mga hita, nanunukso talaga.

Hindi na din nagpigil si Jongin at gumapang na pabalik kay Kyungsoo na nakaabang na din sa kaniya. But he took his time at binigyan muna ng mga halik ang bawat daliri niya sa paa, una na kaliwa tapos sa kanan. Pinaraanan niya ng halik ang bawat balat ng nobya na madadaanan niya pero humintong saglit sa mga matambok na hita ni Kyungsoo.

Nag-iwan din siya ng ilang mga marka sa inner thighs ng dalaga. Itong si Kyungsoo, napapikit na lang sa lahat ng mga ginagawa ni Jongin sa kaniya, building up another pleasure-filled tension ang buong katawan niya. Pero isang nakakahiyang sigaw ang nabitawan niya dahil sa sunod ng ginawa ng nobyo sa kaniya.

Jongin started eating her out. Hindi na alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang nangyayari sa paligid niya. Ang alam niya lang, bawat galaw ni Jongin ay para siyang kinukuryente sa sarap. Nabasa na niya ito noon, napanuod na din sa ilang porn na ginamit niya for research pero hindi niya naintindihan kung bakit ganun na lang ang description at reaction sa mga materyal na nadaanan.

Ngayon alam na niya.

“Ba-baby… Jong-Jongin, I’m close,” halos wala na siyang boses, paos na sa dami ng ingay na pinakawalan niya buong gabi.

Sana pala hindi na siya nagsalita kasi biglang nawala ang presensiya ni Jongin sa gitna ng mga hita niya. Napaungot siya frustratingly at binuksan ang mga mata para pabalikin ang boyfriend at ipatuloy ang ginagawa niya kanina. Pero hindi na siya nakapagsalita nang makita kung ano ang ginagawa ni Jongin dahil nasa harap ito ng bedside drawer niya at may kinuhang maliit na foil packet mula dito.

Pagtingin niya sa mukha ng nobyo, nakangisi na ito habang ang kamay niya abala sa pagsalsal sa sarili. “Ako na ba or you’ll do it for me, baby?” sabay alok sa condom na hawak niya.

Napalunok si Kyungsoo pero dahil ginusto naman niya to, bakit pa siya mahihiya? “Let me,” at kinuha na ang foil packet habang palapit siya kay Jongin.

Dahil nga first time niya, hindi din alam ng dalaga kung ano ang ginagawa niya kaya pagkabukas niya ng paketeng hawak, tumingin ulit siya sa boyfriend na may pagnguso. “Paano ba to?”

Hindi naman mapigilan ni Jongin ang matawa pero agad siyang bumawi ng halik kay Kyungsoo. Hindi na napansin ng dalaga na nakuha na ng boyfriend ang hawak niya at siya na din ang nagsuot sa sarili habang busy ang kanilang mga labi. Napatili si Kyungsoo noong biglang buhatin ng nobyo para maihiga siya ng maayos.

Hindi na din siya nagatubili na ikulong si Jongin gamit ang mga braso at hita niya. Para siyang koala kung makakapit kasi kapag hindi, hindi na din niya alam ang gagawin. Halos matuliro na siya sa bawat haplos ni Jongin sa kaniya, lalo pa at alam niyang malapit na ang buong-buong pag-iisa nila.

Pagkalapat ng likod niya sa malambot na bedsheet, naglakbay ang mga labi niya sa jawline ni Jongin para patakan ito ng mga halik, guilty siya na underappreciated ito noong gabing iyon. Preoccupied kasi siya sa ibang mga bagay. Si Jongin naman ang mga kamay ang naglakbay pababa sa katawan niya hanggang mapasinghap siya.

“Baby,” pabulong na tawag sa kaniya ng nobyo. Nagsalubong ang kanilang mga tingin at halos malunod nanaman si Kyungsoo sa mga mata ni Jongin Kim. “Ready ka na?” naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang paglapit ng kanila at hindi na siya makakapaghintay pa. Mabilis siyang tumango at hinila muli si Jongin para angkinin ang malalambot niyang mga labi.

Unang naisip ni Kyungsoo? Masakit. Napahigpit lalo ang kapit niya kay Jongin habang iniinda ang sakit. Hindi pala ganun lang kadali itong ginusto niya. O baka dahil malaki din ang nobyo at hindi pa pala siya talagang handa para dito?

“Sorry, baby,” humalik si Jongin sa pisngi niya. “Do you want to stop?”

“No, it’s okay. I’m okay,” sagot ni Kyungsoo. Aatras pa ba siya eh andito na sila? “Dahan-dahan lang, please?”

Jongin chuckled kahit hirap din siya. Hirap din siyang pigilin ang sarili na ipasok ng buo ang sarili sa nobya. “Of course. Sabihin mo lang if you want to stop, okay?”

After what felt like eternity, success na din. They’re finally one.

Mahigpit na yumakap si Jongin kay Kyungsoo, halos mabaliw na sa init at sikip na bumabalot sa kaniya pero hindi pa siya pwedeng gumalaw dahil ayaw niyang masaktan naman si Kyungsoo. Yun nga lang, involuntary na nag-move ang balakang niya when Kyungsoo clenched around him. It was a shallow thrust pero positive ang naging reaction ng girlfriend kaya inulit niya at inulit pa ng makailang beses.

“Jongin, j-just do it,” Kyungsoo scolded through gritted teeth. Hindi niya alam kung bakit pinapatagal pa ni Jongin.

Doon pa lang ata nag-switch on ang boyfriend ni Kyungsoo. Ang kaso, hindi niya inexpect na ang first time niya, aabutin sila ng umaga pero hindi naman siya nagrereklamo.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Patapos na ang araw at buti na lang, natapos na din ni Kyungsoo ang mga tasks niya for the day, kaya naman heto siya, nagaantay na mag-display sa digital wall clock niya na 6pm na. Around 20 minutes na lang din naman kaya nagsimula na siyang mag-ayos ng gamit. Confirmed na din kay Wendy na andyan na si Junmyeon, ang bagong assistant manager nila at pwede na siyang umuwi on the dot.

Pero dahil may ilang minuto pa siya nang pag-aantay, sumagi nanaman sa isip niya si Jongin.

Unconsciously, napahawak siya sa balikat niyang may marka pa galing sa date nila kagabi. Nahihiya na din si Kyungsoo sa sarili niya dahil simula ng third monthsary nila at matapos ang ilang araw na  _ pahinga _ niya, halos every other day na kung magtalik sila ni Jongin. Lahat ata ng landi na naipon sa katawan niya, naghahanap ng release.

She still can’t get enough of Jongin though, kahit araw-araw na silang magkasama at halos doon na din siya tumira sa condo ng nobyo. Bawat halik, bawat haplos kasi feels better everytime kaya hindi din mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili na i-crave ito. Siguro nga iba talaga ang sex with deep feelings kaysa doon sa wala lang, makaraos lang.

She’s more than ready to give everything para kay Jongin. Medyo napapaisip na lang din siya minsan na parang umiikot na lang sa physical love ang relasyon nila pero biglang may gagawing sweet si Jongin para sa kaniya at ipinapaalala kung bakit nga ba niya minahal ang binata in the first place.

Isang malaking bonus na natural na sexy si Jongin Kim.

Nagring ang phone niya. Inexpect niya si Jongin pero it’s a pleasant surprise instead. “Hi mom! Musta ang travel niyo ni dad? Akala ko nakalimutan niyo na ako.”

Ang mga magulang kasi ni Kyungsoo nagdecide na mag-around the world when they hit 60. Nagsimula sila noong nakaraang taon and since then, isang beses pa lang sila nakabalik at madalas pa walang communication dahil sinusuyod ng mag-asawa ang mga probi-probinsiya sa mga bansang pinupuntahan nila para daw masulit nila ang natitirang lakas nila kahit senior citizen na.

Nagkumustahan ang mag-ina at syempre hindi pwedeng hindi niya mabanggit ang tungkol kay Jongin. Halos 7 months na din mula noong huling uwi ng parents niya kaya walang chance na ibalita sa kanila na she’s on her first relationship.

_ “Oo nga pala, Soo. We will be home in three weeks, kaya dapat makilala namin yang boyfriend mo ha?” _

“Of course, mom. Excited na ako na makilala niyo siya. I think... I think he’s the one I want to marry.”

Pulang-pula naman siya habang excited na nagsasalita ang mom niya, na finally, in love na ang baby girl niya at ready na to settle down.

Kahit hindi pa iyon naiisip ni Kyungsoo before, now that she has, settling down doesn’t sound too bad. Ibig sabihin lang noon ay more of Jongin for her at to be honest, wala na siyang ibang maimagine na makakasama bumuo ng sarili niyang pamilya maliban kay Jongin. Little by little, naging malaking parte si Jongin ng present at future niya.

And she can’t wait to live it out.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pagkasara ng pintuan ng condo ni Jongin, nagtagpo na ang mga labi ng magkasintahan sa isang sabik na halik. Kagagaling lang nila sa restaurant at nagkasundo na doon muna ulit uuwi si Kyungsoo. Buti na lang din at hindi na nag-uwi pa ang dalaga ng pagkain dahil malamang nabitawan niya ito nang idiin siya ng nobyo sa saradong pinto.

Pikit man ang mga mata pero ramdam ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa kaniya, ang mga labi niyang nag-iiwan ng mga halik sa kaniyang leeg at ang mga kamay niya na nakahawak sa kaniyang mga pang-upo. Pinanggigigilan ito ni Jongin at hindi naman ipagkakaila ni Kyungsoo na ito talaga ang pakay niya kaya niya nilabas ang pencil-cut na skirt na halos hindi pa niya naisusuot.

“Ang ganda ng pwet mo dito, baby,” bulong ni Jongin habang unti-unting inaangat ang laylayan ng skirt niya.

“Did you like it?” kung maririnig ni Kyungsoo ang sarili a month ago, baka sinabunutan niya ang sarili dahil sa kaharutan. Pero simula nang constant sexual activities nila ng boyfriend niya, tumaas din ang confidence niya sa sarili. Isa pa, wala naman siyang gustong akitin dati kaya para saan kung mag-eeffort siya?

Si Jongin hindi pa umiimik pero naiangat na niya ang hapit na skirt hanggang sa bewang ng nobya. Ang mga kamay niya naglakbay na hanggang sa loob ng underwear ni Kyungsoo para mas lalong madama ang bilugang pwet nito na kanina pa niya pinanggigigilan. Nanlalambot na ang mga tuhod ng dalaga kaya kumapit na siya sa nobyo at pinagdikit muli ang kanilang mga labi para sa isang halik.

Nadala nila ang isa’t-isa sa kwarto ng binata habang nauubos ang kanilang mga saplot sa katawan. “Akyat na babe,” marahang utos ni Jongin matapos humiwalay sa isa sa mga hindi na nila mabilang na mga halik. Umisa muna ang dalaga ng isa pang pagdampi ng kanilang mga labi bago siya sumunod.

Napaungol siya sa gulat nang maramdaman ang isang may kalakasang palo sa kaniyang pwetan. Nilingon niya ang nobyo na may malokong ngiti habang hinihimas ang parte na tumama ang mainit niyang palad. “Sorry, baby. Tambok kasi.”

Pabiro niyang hinawi ang kamay sa nakahawak sa kaniya. Minadali ni Kyungsoo ang sarili at humiga ng kumportable sa kama. “Lika na, malapit na akong antukin.”

Sumunod na din sa kaniya ang boyfriend at humiga sa tabi niya. “Baby, talikod ka.”

May kamay na gumabay sa balikat ni Kyungsoo kaya hinayaan na niyang si Jongin ang magpwesto sa katawan nila. Maya-maya pa ay lumapit na ang nobyo at pinagdikit ang kanilang mga katawan. Mainit, kahit na bukas ang aircon sa kwarto ni Jongin, pero hinahanap-hanap ito ni Kyungsoo.

Nagsalo ulit sila sa isang malalim na halik habang gumagapang ang kamay ni Jongin sa katawan ng nobya. Nilaro ang dibdib nito habang hinihigop ang bawat ungot mula sa dalaga habang si Kyungsoo naman ay hawak siya at mahinhing sinasalsal. Hindi din nagtagal at sabay silang napaungol sa pagpasok ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo.

Nagsayaw muli ang kanilang mga labi habang sumasabay ang kanilang mga balakang saliw sa tugtugin ng kanilang mga nasa. Pabilis nang pabilis ang kanilang mga galaw, sabik na marating ang hangganan, hanggang marating nilang sabay ang langit ng kasiyahan.

“Baby, you awake?” tanong ni Jongin matapos humupa ang bugso ng kanilang pagkasabik sa isa’t-isa. “Come on, shower muna tayo then tulog na.”

Halos makatulog na nga si Kyungsoo sa pagod pero mas ayaw naman niyang matulog nang malagkit kaya ngumuso ito at tumingin sa nobyo. “Pakarga.”

“Okay, wait,” at nakarating nga si Kyungsoo sa banyo nang hindi naglalakad. “Soo, stop it kung gusto mo matulog na,” reklamo ni Jongin dahil ang girlfriend niya hindi naman nanahimik lang habang bitbit niya. Pinaulanan pa ang mukha at leeg niya ng basang mga halik.

Ngumiti ang dalaga nang painosente at pumasok na sa loob ng shower stall.

Sumilip siya ng kaunti at kumindat. “‘Lika na dito, baka mawala yung antok ko.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Naalimpungatan si Kyungsoo. Ramdam pa din niya ang aftermath ng  _ activities _ nila ni Jongin kanina. Ramdam pa din niya na para siyang nakalutang sa ere. Pero pagtingin niya sa katabi, wala siyang ibang nakita kundi isang unan at walang Jongin Kim. Marahil naramdaman ng katawan niya ang pagkawala ng boyfriend kaya siya nagising.

Sakto din namang nauuhaw siya kaya dahan-dahang bumangon para pumunta ng kusina at hanapin na din ang nobyo para sabay na sila ulit makatulog. Malamig pagkatanggal niya ng kumot dahil tanging t-shirt lang ni Jongin ang suot niya, tinamad na din siyang maghanap pa.

Narinig niya agad ang boses ni Jongin pagkabukas ng pinto. Mukhang may kausap sa telepono niya. Hinayaan na lang niya muna ito at pumunta na sa may ref para mapawi ang uhaw niya. Tahimik ang paligid kaya naman hindi maiwasan na maulinigan ni Kyungsoo ang ilang bahagi ng pag-uusap ni Jongin at kung sino man ang nasa kabilang liniya.

Narinig niya ang pangalang Chanyeol, mukhang ang pinsan niya ang kausap ni Jongin.

Matapos maubos ang isang basong tubig, Lumapit na si Kyungsoo para yayain ang boyfriend na bumalik sa kama at magpayakap. Nandoon siya sa may balcony at slightly bukas ang sliding door patungo dito kaya mas malinaw na narinig ni Kyungsoo ang isang bahagi ng usapan bago pa man siya mapansin ni Jongin.

“Gago ka talaga but really, Yeol, gusto ko na tapusin ‘to.”

Hindi maganda ang kutob ni Kyungsoo sa mga narinig kaya lumapit pa siya ng kaunti. “I’ve had enough. Ayoko na makipaglokohan pa kay Kyungsoo. She deserves better.”

Mainit ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo, hindi dahil sa parehong init kanina pero dahil sa maiinit na patak ng luha na umaagos mula sa kaniyang mga mata. Nagtakip siya ng bibig dahil umaamba na ang hikbi niya that will give away na nakikinig siya sa usapan na mukhang hindi niya dapat nalaman.

“I don’t know? Next week siguro? But I’ll do it soon, man. Tama na ‘to.”

Si Kyungsoo wala nang balak pang paabutin next week kung ano man yung plano ni Jongin. Tama na yung mga narinig niya para magdesisyon na uunahan na niya ang mga pangyayari na sigurado siyang magiging mas malala pa ang magiging epekto sa kaniya. Siya na ang aalis, siya na ang tatapos.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alam ni Jongin that shit hit the fan pagkabalik niya sa kwarto niya after almost an hour of talking to Chanyeol. Maayos ang kama niya at walang mga nakakalat na damit sa sahig. At ang pinakamalaking indication ay walang Kyungsoo Do na natutulog sa kwarto niya. Wala ding Kyungsoo Do sa kahit saang sulok ng bahay niya. Wala ding Kyungsoo Do na sumasagot sa numero nito.

Sa hilig ng mga ate at nanay niya sa mga teleserye, he knows what has happened most likely. Malamang narinig ni Kyungsoo na nag-uusap sila ni Chanyeol at dahil hindi naman niya alam ang context ng usapan nila, it’s easy for her to jump into conclusions. More or less may idea si Jongin kung ano ang dating kung narinig ni Kyungsoo ang mga sinabi niya at hindi ito maganda.

Yes, plano na niyang sabihin ang buong katotohanan kay Kyungsoo, it just so happened na napaaga at ang pangit ng timing. Yes, ultimately ito naman ang resulta na gusto niyang makuha pero it doesn’t mean na masaya siya with how things worked out.

May plano ni Jongin. May plano siyang binuo simula noong gabi ng 2nd monthsary nila. Kasama na doon ang confession niya about sa pinlano niya at kasama din doon ang paghingi ng sorry at isa pang chance to start over. Gusto niyang magsimula sila sa umpisa nang wala ng ibang nararamdaman si Jongin kapag kasama si Kyungsoo kundi kaligayahan na lang. Ready na din siyang ipagtapat lahat ng nadevelop niyang feelings para sa dalaga.

Nakailang dial na din siya sa telepono ni Kyungsoo pero puro  _ cannot be reached _ ang naririnig niya. Bawat segundong lumilipas pabigat ng pabigat ang dibdib niya. Hindi niya namalayan kung gaano katagal na siyang nakatingin lang sa screen ng phone niya, nagaantay sa sagutin ni Kyungsoo ang tawag niya because next thing he knew, maliwanag na at isang daan mahigit na ang call attempts niya sa girlfriend.

Naghihingalo na din ang baterya ng phone niya. Dahil sa tagal ng pagkakaupo at hindi paggalaw, halos ma-out of balance siya pagtayo niya, buti na lang napahawak naman siya sa kutson. Nakaramdam siya ng something sa may kamay niya, pagkatingin niya ang isang pirasong papel galing sa notepad na nakalagay sa may bedside table.

_ Jongin, _

_ Thank you for everything. I was really happy during the short time that we were together, akala ko nga happy ever after na eh kaso mukhang hindi pa pala ikaw ang makakasama ko doon. _

_ Thank you pero ayoko na maranasan ulit yun, kung ano man ang namagitan sa atin until today. Lahat pala ng mga nangyari were based on nothing. Or baka libog lang. I hope you don’t mind na ako na ang umalis para hindi ka na mahirapan i-sugarcoat pa ang mga sasabihin mo. _

_ Please, leave me alone. Don’t come for me. Don’t look for me. I may not understand now pero I’m going accept everything, eventually. Parte naman ng buhay ang magkamali at masaktan. Kaso sobrang sakit na sa lahat ng pwedeng maging mali, ikaw pa. _

_ Hindi yata kaya ng happy memories natin na aluin ang puso ko. Hindi yata kaya ng pagmamahal ko sa’yo na ipagwalang bahala ito at ayusin ng kusa yung puso ko. I will need space and time away from everything to keep myself from completely falling apart. Ramdam ko na kasi habang sinusulat ko ‘to, para akong nauubos, nadudurog. Alis na ako habang may kaunti pang natitira. _

_ Ang sakit-sakit, Jongin. Bakit naman ganito? _

_ Pero hayaan mo na sabihin ko, for the last time, na I love you, mahal kita, Jongin Kim. Sayang lang kasi noong tinanggap ko na sa sarili ko na nahulog na ako ng tuluyan, na handa na akong makasama ka for as long as the world allows to, nagkaganito naman. _

_ Kung may isa akong regret siguro yun ay yung naniwala ako sa pag-I love you mo noong sinagot kita. Now that I look back, baka napilitan ka lang kasi ako ang naunang nagsabi. Sana pala hindi ako yung nauna kasi sabi nga nila, ang unang ma-fall, talo kapag walang sumalo. _

_ Akala ko ikaw na yung happy ever after ending na hinahanap ko. Yun pala ending pa lang ng isang chapter sa buhay ko. _

_ Goodbye, Jongin. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hindi na nahirapan pa si Jongin to leave Kyungsoo alone, gaya ng request niya sa break-up note nila, dahil bigla na lang siyang naglaho na parang bula. Isang buong araw sinubukan ni Jongin na i-contact ang dalaga sa lahat ng paraan na alam niya pero wala siyang napala. The following day, sinubukan niyang magcamp sa The Eden pero wala ni anino ng ex niya.

The message was crystal clear.

Brokenhearted man at puno ng pagsisisi at what ifs, Jongin knew better than to waste away his life. Hindi siya nag-iinom, hindi siya nakipag-basag ulo at hindi din siya nagmukmok sa bahay niya at nag-binge ng mga sad movies and nagpakalunod sa junk food. Masyado ng cliche kung gagayahin pa niya yan after mapanood sa mga pelikula at TV drama. Alam na din naman niya ang patutunguhan noon kaya para saan pa? He had better things to do over spending money sa mga walang kakwenta-kwentang bagay.

After ng tatlong araw na pagiyak niya sa kanyang kwarto, pinilit niya na bumangon at namuhay na siya ng normal.

As normally as he could, despite ng pagkawala ng kahit anong Kyungsoo-related routine sa araw niya.

The first week proved to be boring at malungkot, doon niya narealize kung gaano kadaming time pala sa isang araw ang nilalaan niya para kay Kyungsoo. Nakahanap naman siya ng ibang pagtutuunan ng pansin, especially ang pagaasikaso niya ng business expansion nila pero hinahayaan pa din naman niya ang sarili niya mag-wallow dahil sa katangahan niya, even for a few moments lang.

Sinamahan naman siya ni Chanyeol ng ilang linggo pero ramdam niya ang mga tingin na binibigay ng pinsan niya sa kanya when he thinks na hindi pansin ni Jongin. Tinaboy na din niya si Chanyeol kalaunan dahil maliban sa may mga commitment ito na kinacancel para sa kanya, ayaw naman niyang makasira ng mood ng ibang tao, makapangdamay pa sa consequences ng mga nagawa niya. Same reason din kung bakit he avoided The Eden ever since nung pag-camp out niya.

Paniguradong awkward ang magiging encounter niya doon, at best. Kilala siya ng lahat ng staff ni Kyungsoo kaya hindi naman magiging mahirap para sa kanila na i-assume na may kinalaman sa kanya ang biglang pag MIA ng boss nila. Tama naman yun but still.

He’s trying his best na hindi ipakita ang mga dinaramdam niya and kept a professional façade. Hindi madali ang mag-move on kay Kyungsoo. Alam niya at ramdam niya na mahal niya si Kyungsoo Do pero the cards he was dealt with were shit. Everything that has happened is all on him kaya wala naman siyang ibang pwedeng sisihin sa nangyari kundi siya lang din.

Lumipas na lang ang apat na buwan since the last night he saw Kyungsoo. Hindi na namalayan ni Jongin. It’s a Saturday, kaya naman hindi niya maiwasan na maalala ang mga weekend dates nila ni Kyungsoo. Out of habit, sinisiguro niya na kapag Saturday and Sunday, he has all the time to himself, unless emergency. Lazy days na lang talaga niya yun pero hindi na siya nagdamot sa sarili.

He is his own boss, anyway.

Pagkabukas niya ng kanyang TV, naghahanap lang siya ng pwedeng mapanuod mindlessly hanggang sa isang pamilyar na mukha ang kumuha ng atensyon niya.

At kahit na apat na buwan na niyang hindi nakikita, hindi pa din naman nalilimutan ni Jongin ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. Siya pa din naman ang bida sa mga panaginip ni Jongin, halos gabi-gabi.

Para siyang nakaahon mula sa pagkakalunod, especially nang makita na nakangiti ang Kyungsoo na nakikita niya sa screen. Miss na niya. Miss na ni Jongin Kim si Kyungsoo Do.

Sobra-sobra.

Yung mga kinikimkim niyang feelings biglang kumawala. Ramdam niya ang paginit ng kanyang mga mata at paninikip ng dibdib niya. Gusto niyang makita nang malapitan si Kyungsoo, gusto niyang mahawakan, gusto niyang mahagkan ulit.

_ … nakitang magkasamang dumating sa Pilipinas. Hindi naman secret sa buong bansa na childhood friends itong si Sehun Oh at ang unica hija ng mga Do. Pero! Mukhang meron pa silang ibang lihim ah. Well, hindi na counted ang obvious na baby bump ni Kyungsoo Do. Nagpakasal nga kaya silang dalawa abroad, gaya ng mga bali-balita? _

Maraming naramdaman si Jongin nang mga sandaling iyon pero lahat ng iyon balled into one deep, stabbing pain sa dibdib niya.

Kasal na si Kyungsoo? Samantalang siya kinakain pa din ng konsensiya niya at punung-puno pa din ng pagsisisi. On top of that, buntis na din siya?

Kumuyom ang mga kamao ni Jongin, nag-iinit ang gilid ng mga mata. Ilang beses niyang inulit basahin ang sulat na iniwan sa kanya ni Kyungsoo, halos makabisado na niya bawat salita sa lukot-lukot nang papel. Nakalagay doon, sinulat mismo ni Kyungsoo, na mahal niya si Jongin, na si Jongin ang official na first love niya.

Pero bakit parang ang bilis naman yatang mag-move on ni Kyungsoo? Ilang buwan lang may asawa’t anak na siya? Oo, lagpas naman na sila sa three-month rule pero first love never dies, right?

Parang ang unfair naman noon.

Nagmahal din naman si Jongin, nagmamahal pa din. Ni hindi niya magawang mapatingin sa ibang babae nang hindi naaalala si Kyungsoo pero ang ex niya, nakahanap na ng kapalit niya. Ganoon niya kagusto na kalimutan si Jongin at burahin siya sa buhay niya?

Nagkamali siya, oo, aminado naman siya doon. Pero hindi pa nga siya nakapagpapaliwanag o nakahihingi ng tawad sa kagaguhan niya, nawalan na siya ng chance na makabawi at para makapagsimula sila ulit. What they had was right love at the wrong time, kumbinsido si Jongin doon.

Ngunit sa isang iglap, past love na lang siya ngayon.

Kinuha ni Jongin ang telepono niya, scrolled through his contacts, at huminto sa tapat ng contact ni Kyungsoo. Isa pang ginagawa niya for the last four months ay ang tawagan ang number ni Kyungsoo, hindi din siya sigurado kung bakit. Nagbabakasali siguro na mag-ring at sagutin ng ex niya ang tawag.

He chuckled humorlessly. Ngayon, alam na niya kung bakit hindi sumasagot si Kyungsoo.

That did not stop him from swiping to the right para i-dial ang number ni Kyungsoo. Hindi na alam ni Jongin ang ginagawa niya, truth be told. Ini-expect na niya na ang pamilyar na  _ The subscriber cannot be reached, please try your call later _ ang maririnig nanaman niya sa kabilang linya at hindi ang ringing tone, meaning tumuloy ang tawag niya.

At mas lalong hindi naman niya inaasahan na sasagutin ni Kyungsoo ang tawag.

_ “May kailangan ka ba?” _

Dalawang bagay ang narealize ni Jongin dahil sa pangbungad ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Una, hindi niya binura ang number ni Jongin dahil hindi na niya tinanong kung sino ang tumatawag at pangalawa, sinagot niya ang phone kahit na alam niyang si Jongin ang tumatawag.

“Pwede ba tayong mag-usap?”

Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo.  _ “Nag-uusap na tayo.” _

Walang lambing sa boses ng ex niya pero what is Jongin expecting? Namumuti na ang kamao niya sa sobrang pagkakuyom nito. Sana pala hindi na lang siya tumawag para ang huling memory niya ng boses ni Kyungsoo ay hindi itong bland at detached na kumakausap sa kanya.

Tutal, andito na din naman sila, lulubos-lubusin na ni Jongin ang pagkakataon. Siguro nga maayos na closure na lang ang pwede niyang habulin at maibigay kay Kyungsoo. “I meant in person. Madami tayong dapat pag-usapan. Please.”

Katahimikan lang ang sagot galing sa linya ni Kyungsoo but Jongin stayed patient. Alam niyang pinagiisipan ng ex niya kung papayag ba siya o hindi sa request niya. Ilang sandali pa, napakuyakoy na siya para hindi mapraning sa paghihintay. Sinilip na din niya ng ilang beses ang cellphone niya kung connected pa nga ang tawag o baka binabaan na siya.

Ilang minuto pa ang malamang na lumipas bago sumagot si Kyungsoo, finally. “Meet me tomorrow sa Eden, mga alas dos ng hapon.”

It was imperative at alam ni Jongin na wala siyang ibang choice kundi sumunod sa gusto ni Kyungsoo, non-negotiable na ang terms. “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow. Thanks, Soo.”

And that is how their first phone call after more than four months went.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Parang tinutusok ng libu-libong karayom ang pwet ni Jongin pagtapak niya sa Eden. Ramdam niya na wala na ang friendly reception sa kanya ng mga staff ni Kyungsoo. Yung iba na parating bumabati sa kanya with a smile, parang hindi siya nakita. Pero mas gusto na niya iyon kaysa naman sa iba na halos tunawin siya sa sama ng tingin. He gets it at akala niya ay kahit papaano ready na siya sa ganitong mga reaction kasi expected naman na ito pero hindi pa din pala.

He’s grown fond of Eden at ang maramdaman na hindi na siya welcome dito is just so heartbreaking for him. Hindi niya inexpect na mas madami pala ang nawala sa kanya kaysa inakala niya.

Si Irene ang sumalubong sa kanya at nagdala sa kanya sa office ni Kyungsoo. She was being professional and detached, buti na lang sanay na si Jongin na ganoon siya kaya hindi na nadagdagan ang lungkot niya.

“Ms. Kyungsoo, may bisita po kayo,” ani Irene pagkatapos niya kumatok ng dalawang beses. Isang mahinang pagclick ang narinig nila bago umawang ang pinto. Walang Kyungsoo na sumalubong sa kanya dahil nakaupo ito sa may table niya at nakatingin sa kanyang work laptop. 

Walang pinagbago si Kyungsoo physically pero unang-unang namiss ni Jongin ay ang masayang ngiti nito na parating bumubungad sa kanya kapag nagkikita sila. Ni hindi pa niya tinatapunan ng tingin si Jongin kahit na habang sumasagot sa tanong ni Irene tungkol sa gusto niyang drinks.

“Mr. Kim? Anything I can get for you?”

Hindi maialis ni Jongin ang mga tingin kay Kyungsoo, baka kasi pagkurap niya bigla na lang siya magising dahil panaginip lang pala ang lahat. “Hot latte, please,” sagot niya pero malayo ang mga mata sa kausap.

Sumara ang pinto sa opisina ni Kyungsoo with a soft click pero umalingawngaw ito sa buong kwarto. Walang nagsasalita and to be honest, hindi sigurado si Jongin kung paano magsisimula. Ilang hakbang na lang ang layo ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, gustong-gusto na niya itong yakapin at halikan habang humihingi ng tawad pero hindi pwede, hindi na pwede.

Nakabalik na si Irene, tumawag ulit from the other side of the door at nakita niyang may inabot si Kyungsoo sa ilalim ng mesa niya at bumukas ang pinto. Mukhang naginstall ito ng remote door system para hindi na niya kailangang tumayo-tayo ng madalas kapag meron siyang bisita.

Pagkalapag ng hininging tea, agad na nagthank you si Kyungsoo kay Irene at nasilayan ni Jongin muli ang isang ngiti. Hindi man para sa kanya pero a part of him feels content, kahit papaano.

“Anong gusto mong pag-usapan?”

Muntikan nang mabuga ni Jongin ang iniinom na kape pero he composed himself at sinubukan na huwag mangiti dahil lang si Kyungsoo ang unang nagsalita sa kanilang dalawa. Parang gago lang dahil tuwang-tuwa na siya dahil lang doon.

_ Whipped _ , halos madinig niyang inaasar siya ng pinsan.

“Soo, will you let me explain?”

Doon na tumingin sa kanya si Kyungsoo pero ang lamig sa pakiramdam ng kanyang mga mata. “Take a seat muna, I’m all ears.”

Hindi pa nga pala umuupo si Jongin, parang tanga siyang nakatayo doon sa may bungad ng opisina ni Kyungsoo. Naupo nga siya at nakaramdam ng kirot nang makita na tutok ulit ito sa kanyang laptop. He shouldn’t expect more dahil sobra-sobra na nga na hinayaan siya ni Kyungsoo na kausapin siya kaya naman he took a deep breath at sinimulan niya ang kwento from the beginning.

Kahit papaano, kita naman na nakikinig si Kyungsoo. Tutok siya sa bawat kibot ng taong laman ng puso niya. May mga pagkakataon na humihinto ito sa pagtitipa sa kanyang laptop, minsan naman napapataas ang kilay. Nakikita din ang reaksyon niya sa kanyang magandang mukha. Masarap sanang titigan pero inililihis din ni Jongin ang tingin niya kapag nakikita niya ang bakas ng lungkot at pagkadismaya dito.

Siya kasi ang dahilan.

“And I’m sorry,” panimula niya ng kanyang ending spiel. “Alam ko na nasaktan kita because I delayed this talk a little too late na. I don’t know if you can find it in you to believe me pero everything that we had was true for me, Soo. I may sound like I’m just talking out of a movie or something pero that night you left, I was talking to Chanyeol because I wanted a fresh start. That was the only thing I wanted to do kasi I fell for you, so hard and the past few months showed me how much I lost without even having you.”

Pero naudlot lahat ng feelings ni Jongin maliban sa kaba noong pagkakita niyang namumutla si Kyungsoo at mukhang matutumba na. Para siyang nagteleport papunta sa mesa ng buntis. Hinawi niya ang buhok nito para i-check kung nilalagnat ba o hindi. “Soo, anong nangyayari?”

Isang mahinang ungol na lang ang napakawalan ni Kyungsoo bago ito tuluyang mawalan ng malay. Dali-dali pero maingat siyang binuhat ni Jongin habang tinatawag si Irene, hindi na napansin ang patay palang screen ng laptop ni Kyungsoo dahil sa panic at pag-aalala. Saktong pagkabukas niya ng pinto, nandoon na si Irene na agad ding umalis para kuhanin ang telepono niya.

Hindi na siya inantay ni Jongin na dumiretso na palabas ng employee entrance para hindi maistorbo ang mga customer ng Eden. Siguro ito ang dahilan kung bakit ang open parking space na lang kanina pagkadating niya ay iyong nasa pinakagilid pero pinakamalapit sa likurang bahagi ng restaurant.

Yun nga lang nakalagay sa bulsa niya ang kanyang susi at ang tanging paraan lang para makuha iyon ay ang ibaba si Kyungsoo. Siniguro niya munang lumapat sa lapag ang mga paa ng buhat na buntis bago niya hugutin ang susi. Hindi na alam ni Jongin kung paano niya nagawa pero napaupo niya ng maayos si Kyungsoo sa front seat with seat belt at napaharurot ang sasakyan niya papunta sa pinakamalapit na ospital.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


By some stroke of luck, ang OB ni Kyungsoo ay may clinic hours sa ospital na pinagdalhan ni Jongin sa kanya. The moment na malaman niyang isinugod sa E.R ang kanyang pasyente, mabilis na pinacancel ni Dr. Zhang ang huling dalawang appointments pa niya sana. Buti na lang at may ibang mga doctor na on-duty. Doon nalaman ni Jongin na ang mga Zhang pala ang may-ari ng ospital at sila ang family doctor ng mga Do.

Isang tawag lang ng OB, nakapag-arrange na ng private room for Kyungsoo at doon na siya pinadala. The moment na nai-settle si Kyungsoo sa hospital bed with the doctor watching over her, doon lang nakahinga ng maluwag si Jongin. Pinanood niyang i-examine ang natutulog na buntis. Sinamantala na niya ang pagkakataon na itatak sa memorya niya ang sleeping face ng kanyang ex. Hindi niya alam kung magkikita pa sila ulit after this kaya naman sinusulit na niya.

Mas mabuti na ito para win-win sila, ang mapayapang mukha ni Kyungsoo ang huling memory niya dito habang si Kyungsoo hindi na kailangang malaman pa ang ginagawa niya.

He should leave dahil alam niyang okay lang ang ex niya. Inayos na ni Dr. Zhang ang kumot at wala naman nang ibang itinawag sa mga nurse na pinalabas niya ng kwarto.

_ Last na talaga. _

"Dr. Zhang, anong nangyari? Is Kyungsoo okay?"

Taimtim siyang tiningnan ng doctor bago ngumiti, labas pa ang malalim na dimple nito. "Nothing to worry about, from what I see. Normal talaga ang dizzy spells sa mga nasa second trimester na nila that could lead to them passing out. Ikaw ba ang kasama niya before she fainted?"

_ Second trimester? _

"Yes, doc. Pero okay lang ba talaga yun… four months into the pregnancy?"

"Dizzy spells here and there throughout the pregnancy, yes, pero paggising ni Kyungsoo I'll have to ask kung frequent ito nangyayari. She's around twenty months in na and better safe than sorry. Mahilig pa naman 'to mag-downplay ng symptoms niya."

"Xing."

Madaming katangahan si Jongin sa buhay pero he knows his math. Hindi naman siguro nagsisinungaling ang OB ni Kyungsoo kaya naman he felt something bubble inside his chest. 

Something like hope.

Tiningnan ni Jongin ang gising nang si Kyungsoo who's looking at her OB with accusing eyes. Lalo lang tumindi ang pakiramdam ni Jongin, isang malakas na kutob at hindi siya aalis hanggang makuha niya ang katotohanan sa ex niya.

"Buti naman at gising ka na, Soo…"

Napatigil ang doktor dahil sa talim ng tingin ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. "Salamat sa pagdala sa akin dito but I'm okay now so you may leave."

Alam ni Jongin na hindi maganda ang stress sa buntis kaya naman gagawin niya ang wish nito, pagkatapos niyang sagutin ang million-peso question at the moment, "I will leave but can you just answer one final question for me? Yung totoo sana, Soo."

Her shoulders slumped at alam ni Jongin na ito na ang chance niya. He braced himself kahit na he is almost certain sa sagot na makukuha niya, "Is she mine?"

Umirap si Kyungsoo pero not before her eyes told Jongin the truth. "She ka dyan. Huwag kang assumero."

Gustong-gusto na magtatalon ni Jongin sa loob ng kwarto ng isang ospital, sa harap ng isang OB-Gyne at sa  _ nanay ng magiging anak niya. _

Pero he settled na muna sa paglapit sa nakahigang buntis at paghalik sa noo nito. "Thank you, Soo. I'll be back at babawi ako, I swear."

Umalis man siya sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo, isa lang ang sigurado ni Jongin, hinding-hindi siya aalis sa buhay ni Kyungsoo at ng magiging anak nila.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nagresearch si Jongin. Isa pa, nakuha niya ang contact details ni Dr. Zhang at kinukuha ang confirmation niya bago ipadala ni Jongin ang mga supplements at pregnancy related stuff kay Kyungsoo. Gustuhin man niyang mag-camp out sa Eden at maglagi na lang sa tabi ni Kyungsoo 24/7, hindi naman pwede. Meron siyang business na minamanage na hindi niya lang basta-basta pwedeng iwan. Kaya naman for now, gift baskets na lang muna ang care package niya para sa kanyang mag-ina.

He doesn't want to fuck up dahil nakasalalay sa kanya at sa performance ng business expansion nila ang future ng anak niya.

Yung sa kanila ni Kyungsoo, he will have to work on it real hard, lalo pa at may Sehun Oh na epal. Bakit ba kasi hindi pa yun umalis?

Jongin should know better than tumambay sa chismis sites pero hindi niya mapigilan eh. Maya't-maya kasi may update tungkol kay Kyungsoo at Sehun na nakikita kung saan-saan. Tinanong na niya kay Dr. Zhang kung okay lang bang maggagalaw ng ganun kadalas ang mga buntis pero hindi pabor sa kanya ang sagot ng OB.

Pero hindi kalaunan, napansin din ni Jongin na may pattern ang paglabas ni Kyungsoo at Sehun. Or better yet, alam na niya kung kelan sila mamamataan nanaman na magkasama.

Sinubukan niya ang theory niya at nagpadala ng care basket para kay Kyungsoo. For good measure (at konting pang-aasar na din), nagdagdag siya ng wallet size printout ng isang picture nila na naka-save pa sa phone niya. Magkalapat ang mga pisngi nila at nakayakap sa kanya si Kyungsoo from the back. Ang cute nila doon kaya naman yun ang napili niyang iprint.

After a few hours, namataan na magkasama ang ex niya at si Sehun Kupal Oh sa isang milk tea shop. May mga picture na mukhang yamot si Kyungsoo habang tinatawanan ni Sehun at may picture din na inaakbayan ni Sehun ang buntis, pareho silang nakangiti.

Sa unang tingin madaling sabihin na mukhang may namamagitan sa kanila pero kung alam mo ang tunay nilang ugnayan, mapapa- _ ahh  _ ka na lang.

Para na din sigurado, pinacheck na din niya si Sehun kay Chanyeol at nakumpirma nga na never nagkaroon ng romantic relationship ang dalawa. In fact, merong sinusuyong modelo din itong si Sehun. Lowkey lang kaya mas maingay ang issue sa kanila ni Kyungsoo, lalo pa at hindi naman nagdedeny ang parehong panig.

Frustrating man pero Jongin Kim is a patient man. He will be. He needs to be. Para sa pamilya niya.

Who would think na dahil sa kagaguhan niya, mauuwi siya sa ganito?

"Mr. Kim? Your thoughts on the report?"

Nagitla si Jongin ng kaunti pero nakarecover naman agad. Huminga siya ng malalim and cleared his throat. Konting tiis na lang. After he closes this deal, pwede na siyang magbakasyon para makasama ang kanyang mag-ina.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nadelay ng isang linggo ang target na bakasyon ni Jongin pero baka nga itinaon din na ganoon dahil his vacation started with a bang na halos magpatalon ng puso niya palabas ng kanyang dibdib. Nakatanggap siya ng tawag from Dr. Zhang at pinapapunta siya sa ospital.  _ "Stay calm, okay? Kyungsoo had an accident sa Eden. I think you should come over and be with her." _

Pakiramdam ni Jongin ay inihulog siya sa nagyeyelong dagat.

Gustuhin man niyang lumipad papunta kay Kyungsoo pero mas inisip niya na hindi siya pwedeng magpabaya. Madaming mga scenario na ang naglalaro sa isip ni Jongin pero pilit niyang isinantabi ang mga iyon. He doesn’t need that kind of distraction at hindi naman makakatulong kung hahayaan niyang lamunin siya ng mga iniisip niya.

Nangingilid na ang luha sa takot pagkadating sa lobby ng ospital na tinakbo niya ng walang lingon-lingon galing parking.  _ Kyungsoo Do, please. _ Siguro hindi dapat ganoon ka-lenient ang hospital staff sa pagbigay ng patient's info nila pero either may heads up na si Dr. Zhang o ramdam din nila ang desperation niya kaya ibinigay nila ang room number ni Kyungsoo sa kanya..

Room 812 ang sunod niyang itinakbo.

Nadatnan niya si Kyungsoo in a similar position noong huli silang nagkita, nakahiga sa hospital bed at nasa tabi niya si Dr. Zhang. Tumango ng isang beses ang OB, acknowledging his presence, bago nagpaalam kay Kyungsoo na kailangan niya munang umalis para i-check ang ilang pang test na ginawa sa kanya. Pagkasara ng pinto, doon na tuluyang lumapit si Jongin at umupo sa tabi ng buntis na ex at maingat na umupo sa tabi nito para hindi niya masagi ang naka-cast niyang paa at kamay.

“Soo, anong nangyari?”

Doon niya pa lang tiningnan ng maayos ang ex-girlfriend. Bakas ang takot sa mukha ni Kyungsoo habang malamang na inaalala ang mga nangyari. “Accident sa stock room. May naapakan akong canned mushroom tapos hindi ko na alam. Ang iniisip ko na lang dapat hindi mapano si baby,” sinundan ng isang hikbi na nadagdagan pa ng ilan bago tuluyang napaiyak si Kyungsoo habang nakayakap sa kanyang tyan. “Jongin…”

Kung si Jongin hindi na maipaliwanag ang mga bumugsong pakiramdam sa kanya noong marinig ang pakiusap ni Dr. Zhang, noong pinoprocess ng utak niya kung ano ang mga posibleng nangyari sa kanyang mag-ina, paano pa kaya si Kyungsoo? Si Kyungsoo na siyang may dala sa kanilang anak at namiligro sa isang iglap lang?

Sa isang iglap na iyon, maaaring bawiin sa kanila ang kanilang munting anghel nang hindi pa nasisilayan.

Lumipat si Jongin ng pwesto para kumportable niyang maikulong sa isang yakap si Kyungsoo. Hinayaan niya lang na ilabas ni Kyungsoo ang lahat ng mga luha niya, wala din naman siyang masabi dahil ano nga ba ang dapat sabihin sa isang ina na muntik ng mawalan ng anak? Kita din ni Jongin ang sobra-sobrang pagsisi sa mga mata ng kanyang dating nobya, malamang ay sinisisi ang sarili niya dahil sa nangyari. Masyadong mabigat iyon para dalhin niya ng mag-isa, lalo na sa kanyang kalagayan, kaya naman gustong iparamdam ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo na meron siyang makakasama.

Marahang haplos sa mga braso at maya’t-mayang pagpatak ng halik sa ulo ang tanging magagawa ni Jongin sa mga panahong iyon. Dahan-dahan ay kumalma at humupa ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo pero minabuti niya na hintayin na sabihan siya na umalis kaysa magkusa.

Ilang minuto pa, nakasandal na si Kyungsoo sa kanya habang nakalapat ang kanyang likod sa inclined part ng kama. Naging makeshift pillow ang braso niya pero hindi niya alintana ang ngalay. “I’m sorry,” mugtong mga mata ang sumalubong kay Jongin. “I’m sorry, Jongin. W-we almost lost our baby d-dahil sa akin. Jongin, p-paano kung hindi enough yung pag-protect ko sa baby natin? P-pabaya akong ina. I’m s-so sorry.”

Pinahid agad ni Jongin ang mga kumawalang mga luha. He shook his head and tried for a smile, “Soo, walang may gusto sa nangyari. The most important thing is that you're okay, you're both okay ni baby. Don't worry about anything else, hmm? Basta magpagaling ang magpalakas ka. I'll be right here."

Umiling din si Kyungsoo pero nanghahaba ang nguso at naiiyak pa din. "I feel bad, Jongin. I have been selfish and it would've been all on me kung may nangyaring masama sa anak mo nang hindi mo pa siya nakakasama. I've been robbing you of your time kay baby and I would've robbed him from you dahil sa katangahan ko, Jongin. That's not okay! I'm being immature, I've been immature. Dapat magalit ka sa akin dahil inilalayo ko ang anak mo sa'yo dahil lang sa walang kwentang bagay."

Tumataas nanaman ang stress levels ni Kyungsoo and Jongin thinks na hindi yun okay para sa kanilang dalawa ng bata sa sinapupunan niya. He leaned down para ikiss ang dulo ng ilong ng ex-girlfriend para madistract ito, hopefully makalma na din. "Your feelings are not nothing, babe. Nasaktan ka because of me and you are coping. I understand and I’m not taking this against you. This is a consequence ng kasalanan ko." Humalik naman siya sa noo ni Kyungsoo bago nagpatuloy, "If you want to make it up to me, how about letting me take care of the both of you starting today, huh? Would that be fair enough?"

Kunot pa din ang noo ni Kyungsoo, “Pero…”

Kiss na sa lips ang huling sandata ni Jongin and it took a lot of effort para hindi magmanifest ang kilig niya dahil nahalikan niya ulit si Kyungsoo at wala itong violent reaction maliban sa pagpout nito. He schooled his expression, kunwari stern pero sa totoo lang gusto na lang niya mahiga sa tabi ni Kyungsoo, yumakap at sumiksik dito. “Wala munang pero pero. I know we have a lot to talk about but it can wait. Pwede ba na ikaw at ang baby muna natin ang priority?”

Kyungsoo conceded with a nod and Jongin thinks na ito na ang biggest chance na magkakaroon siya para maipakita kay Kyungsoo na gusto niyang maging isang pamilya sila at seryoso siya doon. Kailangan mapadama niya na hindi lang ito isang responsibilidad na dapat niyang gampanan. Kailangan mapadama niya na mahal niya si Kyungsoo at ipaalala sa kanya ang mga rason kung bakit minahal niya din si Jongin.

It may not be the same as before pero selfish ba na hilingin na sana, at the end of the day, ay sila pa din? Na si Jongin talaga ang happy ending ni Kyungsoo, delayed nga lang ng kaunti?

Ang daming gustong gawin ni Jongin, sana nga he isn’t a little too late na.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Unti-unting nanlalamig ang mga palad ni Jongin at nagsisimulang mamawis. Nakasuot ang kanyang AirPods at pinakikinggan ang ikalawang ring mula sa kabilang linya, hinihintay na sagutin ng kanyang ina ang tawag.

As per Dr. Zhang, hindi naman ganoon kalala ang mga sprain ni Kyungsoo and he assured them na walang dapat ikabahala sa anak nila. However, kailangan ng makulit na buntis ang sumunod sa lahat ng advise ng doctor, kasama na doon ang complete bed rest. Hindi na nakipagtalo pa si Kyungsoo at nangako na magpapakabait para sa kanila ng kanyang baby.

Complete bed rest means kakailanganin ni Kyungsoo ang magbabantay sa kanya, to make sure na kakain siya ng tama, religuously iinom ng kanyang mga prenatal supplements at tutulong sa kanya to move around. Nag-volunteer na si Jongin to take care of everything, kasama na ang pag-baby proof ng condo niya after getting Kyungsoo’s approval na sa kanya na muna ito uuwi for the meantime. Vague man ang timeline pero ang mahalaga mukhang makikipagcooperate si Kyungsoo without being difficult.

Kaya naman he decided na official na magleave muna sa trabaho indefinitely para matutukan ang mag-ina niya until Kyungsoo allows. He’s calling his parents to let them know everything, at least everything concerning Kyungsoo at ang baby nila.

_ “Jongin, buti naman at tumawag ka. What is this baby that we are hearing about? You got someone pregnant?” _

Medyo nagulat si Jongin sa pangunguna ng kanyang ina. He was pretty sure na discreet lahat ng ginagawa niya pero he might’ve underestimated ang connections nila. He cleared his throat at umupo ng maayos, kaunting buwelo. “That’s right, Ma. The reason I called is because I want to let you know personally. Yes, magkaka-apo na kayo ni Papa. Medyo complicated ang relationship namin ngayon kaya hindi ko pa kayo mapapakilala. Also, hindi muna ako makakapagtrabaho sa resto. I need to make sure that everything is well and good para sa mag-ina ko.”

Ilang saglit natahimik si Mama Kim pero ang mga binitawan niyang salita made Jongin feel stronger and braver at kakayanin niya ang lahat. “I’m proud of you, Jongin.”

Nakailang tanong pa ang kanyang mama tungkol sa kanya, sa kanyang  _ girlfriend _ at sa baby nila bago niya pinakawalan si Jongin. Nagsabi din ito na siya na ang bahala sa papa niya at huwag mahihiyang tumawag kung sakaling kailanganin niya ng tulong.

With that out of the way, nagsimula na siyang tumawag para maiayos na ang condo niya bago pa madischarge si Kyungsoo.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Grumpy Kyungsoo ang inuwi ni Jongin galing sa ospital. Hindi pinayagan ni Dr. Zhang na mag-crutches ang buntis kaya naka-wheelchair ito at virtually strapped doon for one more week. May kabigatan na ang kanilang anak kaya maglalagay lang ito ng strain sa kanyang pilay kung pipilitin niyang maglakad. Walang magagawa si Kyungsoo pero hindi ibig sabihin noon na gusto niya ang nangyayari.

Nabasa ni Jongin na normal lang sa mga buntis ang maging moody kaya naman handa siya na masungitan. Susubukan na lang niyang maminimize iyon kahit papaano.

Napansin niya na napansin ni Kyungsoo ang pagbabago sa condo niya. Nagpalit siya ng ilang furniture at ginawang mas open tingnan. Mabagal niyang inihatid si Kyungsoo sa guest room na walang imik. Inilapag niya ang mga gamit nito sa may tapat ng closet at bumalik para tulungan siyang lumipat sa kama.

“Can I?”

Nawala ang kunot sa noo ni Kyungsoo at napalitan ng tipid na ngiti bago tumango. Hindi na napigilan ni Jongin ang sariling ngiti habang dahan-dahang binubuhat ang ex niya, bridal style. Good thing na din na nagbalik loob siya sa gym noong mga panahon na magkahiwalay sila, physically, dahil hindi siya gaanong nahirapan sa mag-ina niya.

Yun nga lang hindi naman malayo ang distansya mula sa wheelchair papuntang kama kaya kinailangan din niyang mawalay kay Kyungsoo nang wala pang limang minuto. Susubukan pa sana niyang mag-stall pero wala naman nang dapat ayusin dahil Kyungsoo made herself comfortable na. Kinuha ni Jongin ang isang unan para gawing cushion sa paa niyang may cast and that’s it.

Napakamot siya sa batok, not wanting to leave pero wala naman na siyang gagawin. 

_ Ahh,  _ kailangan niya pa palang mag-grocery dahil walang laman ang ref niya. Grocery means lutong-bahay at sobrang miss na niya ang pagkaing luto ni Kyungsoo. It has been too long.

Isang buntong-hininga ang pinakawalan niya pero napangiti at the thought of homemade food at dahil na din sa nakatingin pala si Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Labas muna ako pa-supermarket. May gusto ka bang ipabili?"

"Uhm, matcha latté na hot. Yung grande lang."

"Is that all? Any requests? Baka may gusto kang ulamin for dinner?"

Lumihis ng tingin ang buntis at hinarap ang cellphone niya. "K-kung ano gusto mo for dinner. Bilhin mo na ingredients. I-I'll cook."

Namumula ang tenga ng baby laki ni Jongin. Ang cute talaga. 

Malapit na sa pinto si Jongin, ngiti abot tenga nang biglang nagsalita si Kyungsoo. "T-thank you yun! Kaya kita ipagluluto. Walang kahit anong meaning!"

Lalo lang lumaki ang ngiti niya. "Okay, baby. I'll be back." Kulang na lang magtatatalon si Jongin sa tuwa pagkalabas ng condo niya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bahay-bahayan na sila ni Kyungsoo and this has been the happiest Jongin has been. Kahit na sa magkaibang kwarto sila natutulog, si Kyungsoo naman ang una ay huling nakikita niya araw-araw. Halos lahat ng meal niya sa buong araw, si Kyungsoo ang nagluluto, kung hindi sinusumpong ang kanilang baby at pinagbubuntunan ang mommy niya.

Isa pa, he can say na he and Kyungsoo are almost friends na ulit. Wala na ang mabigat na tensyon na namagitan sa kanila. Magaan ang mga pag-uusap nila at hindi na nagdadamot ng ngiti kay Jongin ang buntis. Sinusubukan niyang hindi maging overbearing and he thinks he is doing a good job dahil hindi pa siya nasisinghalan.

Wala ng ibang mahihiling pa si Jongin.

Well, maybe merong isa. Iyon ay ang sana maging sobrang busy na ulit si Sehun Oh nang hindi na makadalaw pa.

Hindi manhid si Jongin at natuto na kahit papaano. Alam niyang pinagseselos siya ng best friend ni Kyungsoo. Parati niyang ipinamumukha kay Jongin na siya pwedeng makalapit kay Kyungsoo kahit kailan at paano niya gusto. Parati pa niyang nilalakas ang boses niya kapag nagkukwento tungkol sa mga nangyari noong hindi pa niya alam ang katotohanan.

May mga panahong napipikon na din siya, natatapakan ang pride niya and that doesn't sit well with him. Masakit din dahil siya dapat ang nakaranas ng lahat ng iyon pero life happened.

However, meron pa din naman siyang consolation at iyon ay walang iba kung hindi si Kyungsoo din mismo.

Pangatlong beses na ng paglitaw ni Sehun sa condo niya that week. Hindi siya masaya pero sobrang lapit na ng due date ni Kyungsoo kaya siya na muna ang mag-aadjust. Better safe than sorry. Isa pa, kailangan niya din namang mag-grocery kaya nagpaalam muna siyang lalabas.

If there is one thing na pinagkakatiwalaan niya si Sehun Oh, iyon ay ang love and care niya para kay Kyungsoo so he's leaving her in good hands, kahit reluctantly.

"Call me if you need anything," bilin niya sabay halik sa bunbunan ng kanyang baby mommy.

"Okay, see you," balik naman ni Kyungsoo na may maliit na ngiti.

Bago pa makalabas si Jongin ng condo, hindi sinasadya niyang narinig ang mga sinabi ni Sehun. Hindi din naman niya kasalanan na malakas ang boses ni kupal.

"Kaya naman pala walang effect yung acting ko. Ano yun, jowa mo ulit? Sweet niyo, ah."

Napangiai si Jongin, hindi dahil sa sinabi ni Sehun kung hindi dahil sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo.

"Pake mo ba? Bagal mo kasi, para magkajowa ka na din. Hindi yung nakikiepal ka sa iba."

Dapat pala magpasalamat si Jongin kay Sehun Oh. Dahil sa kanya nalaman ni Jongin na pwedeng-pwede pa siyang ma-reinstate sa jowa status ni Kyungsoo Do.

Siguro okay na yung sinend niya anonymously na 100 milk tea drink coupons para sa modelo.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Jongin, anong gusto mo ipangalan kay baby?*

Nabilaukan si Jongin sa kinakaing chicken wings na request ni Kyungsoo for their dinner. Inabutan naman siya kaagad ni Kyungsoo ng tubig at akmang tatayo from across him pero pinigilan na niya ito, lalo na at medyo hirap na ito kumilos dahil sa  _ kanilang  _ baby.

"Ikaw ba? To be honest hindi ko naisip na ako magpapangalan sa kanya."

Mukhang tangang nagpipigil ng ngiti si Jongin Kim na itinagago niya sa pag-inom ng tubig. He has always kept his expectations low, out of fear na din na if he gets very much into thinking na magiging isang masayang pamilya silang tatlo ng kanyang anak at si Kyungsoo, hindi niya kakayanin ang sakit kung sakaling sabihin ni Kyungsoo na hanggang civil na lang sila at best.

Kunot noo si Kyungsoo na sumagot, "Bakit naman hindi? Anak mo din siya, Jongin," na biglang nagmorph into an offended expression at for the first time, nasinghalan si Jongin. "Ganyan ba kasama ang tingin mo sa akin, ha? Gaguhan ba to, Jongin?"

"No, no, no! Hindi sa ganoon, Soo," tumayo si Jongin and walked around the table at lumuhod sa tabi ng upuan ni Kyungsoo. "I just didn't think na I'm worthy of anything more than you're allowing me to. Hindi ko yata deserve…"

Dalawang kamay ang sumakop sa mukha ni Jongin at unti-unting iniangat ang kanyang ulo para tingnan siya ni Kyungsoo ng mata sa mata. "Tama na, Jongin. You don't have to put yourself down so much. For the record, napulot ng tatay yung recipe na sinasabi mo. Walang nakawan na nangyari. Cruel joke lang yata ito ng universe pero nangyari na ang nangyari. Ang importante yung ngayon, itong anak natin. You've apologized at kailangan ko din mag-sorry dahil nag-assume ako.

"Pero can we put all those aside muna at magfocus kay baby? Kasama kita dito, di ba?"

Hinayaan na ni Jongin na tumulo ang mga luha niya habang binabalot ng yakap ang tiyan ni Kyungsoo. For the first time, nahalikan niya ang anak over Kyungsoo's belly.

Tsaka siya tumingin ng taimtim sa babaeng pinakamamahal, willing lahat ng feelings niya sa tingin na iyon. Sana kahit papaano sapat na to get his message across, "Love ko kayo, sobra. Words are not enough to describe it. Ang alam ko lang all I want is to wake up every morning na kayo ng anak natin ang una kong makikita at huli kong makikita bago matulog.

Pinaraanan ni Kyungsoo ng kanyang mga hinlalaki ang mga pisngi ni Jongin, may ngiting kay tamis na sobrang miss na niya at matagal nang hindi nakikita.

"I know. Kita at ramdam ko iyon, Jongin. Kaya maraming salamat. I may not say or show it pero sobrang laking bagay na you're here with me at hinintay mo ako. Sabay nating hintayin ang anak natin."

At nang dumating na nga ang big day, sobrang dami at bilis ng mga pangyayari. The next thing he knew, hawak-hawak ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo sa delivery room at halos sabay silang naiyak noong marinig ang unang iyak ng kanilang pinakahihintay na anghel.

"Congratulations, it's a baby girl!"

Maya-maya pa ay inabot na ng nurse ang kanilang baby girl at isang bagay lang ang nagregister kay Jongin pagkakita sa kanilang little angel.

"Areum."

Hindi niya alam kung namalikmata lang siya pero ngumiti ang kanyang anak. Nagkatinginan sila ni Kyungsoo na namumungay na ang mata sa pagod pero bakas pa din ang saya.

"Areum," bulong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili, tumingin sa kalmado nang sanggol sa kanyang dibdib bago tumingin muli kay Jongin na nagpupunas ng kanyang mga mata.

Bagong buhay, bagong simula.

Hindi na din siguro masama kung dudugtungan nila ang dating nasimulan na.

"Areum," ulit niya, mas malakas, sigurado. Inilapat niya muli ang tingin kay Jongin, mata sa mata. "Areum Kim."

**Author's Note:**

> Kung narating niyo ang dulo, MARAMING SALAMAT! Sana hindi kayo naurat sa kagaguhan ko 😅 mahalin natin at suportahan ang kaisoo 5ever!
> 
> Lablab mwah!


End file.
